Beginning Again
by Chibi Haru-Sama
Summary: Nuestros queridos y dulces merodeadores están mas que usados por el clan fanáticofemenino” Dijo Kitty ”Y las malas lenguas dicen que por el masculino también” –completo Bella sonriendo ampliamente ante la mirada de sus amigas. ¡¡CAP V ARRIBA!
1. Nuevo Año

Han pasado 6 años desde que ambos grupos se conocieron. Los Merodeadores, como todos sabrán, son populares y reconocidos por su inmenso atractivo y masculinidad en el colegio. Sin embargo sus principales enemigas son todo lo contrario. Las NightCats no son para nada populares, pero eso no significan que agraden a todo el mundo.  
Desde que tiene recuerdos, siempre han peleado y se han llevado mal. El pleito y gran rencor que se tienen ha perdurado con los años, sin embargo esto puede llegar a cambiar y las vueltas del destino pueden hacer que este odio se transforme en otro sentimiento aun mas abrumador.

* * *

**NightCats & Marauders**  
Por Valentina Burgos

* * *

Capitulo I

"Nuevo Curso: 6º Año"

El ruido de los rápidos trenes a esas horas era innegable, los pisos brincaban por la velocidad que tomaban las enormes maquinas que cursaban las líneas de trenes. Londres era una ciudad transcurrida y muy movida, muchos habitantes se trasladaban de un lugar a otro lleno de equipajes para visitar sus trabajos e incluso a sus familias. Mientras la gente pasaba, no podían evitar mirar con cierto aire a preocupación a los jóvenes que caminaban cargando "extrañas aves" y "enormes baúles. Muchos de ellos, además, llevaban cuanta cosa extraña, desde calderos enormes hasta extrañas "varas de madera" que les daban un aire psicópata y extravagante. (A poco se había escapado un manicomnio completo ¿no?)

Si bien era cierto, el 1 de Septiembre era un carnaval para los visitantes de la estación central de trenes de Londres, no era nada agradable para los jóvenes tener que ser un punto de miradas y comentarios. Muchos de ellos se sentían agobiados y los que consideraban a los "Muggles" unos seres inferiores, conseguían rápidamente mas razones para odiarlos. Muchos incautos Muggles se acercaban a los guardias a preguntar a que se debía aquella procesión. El guardia ya acostumbrado siempre murmuraba a regañadientes lo mismo "Supongo que son exhibicionistas".

Al parecer la gente no se tragaba eso, los jóvenes no tenían cara de querer mostrarse a nadie. (No como lo harian los exhibicionistas)

Lilianne Evans estaba acostumbrada a ver como la gente le echaba extrañas miradas a su lechuza Suih (que aparte de ser grande tenia la extraña manía de picotear y chillar a quienes pasaban a su lado) y a su simpático caldero gigante que tenia proporciones colosales al lado de los demás calderos de sus compañeros.

Iba atrasada como era de costumbre, Petunia, su hermana, había fastidiado toda la mañana para no tener que acompañar a la familia Evans a dejarla, era algo apestante tener que cargar con una "niña anormal" según Petunia y era aun mas horrible tener que ir "en el carnaval de jóvenes anormales" (mas si ella tenia que ser parte de ello)

Mientras caminaba llena de equipaje miraba a su alrededor, sus brillantes y singulares ojos esmeraldas buscaba impacientes. Hacia ya mas de 2 meses y algo que no veía a sus compañeras y amigas, se habían carteado múltiples veces pero ya era necesario verlas, odiaba las vacaciones, no tenia mucho que hacer, le hacia falta estudiar y aprender, la vida de ella giraba en torno a aquello y le parecía algo estúpido tener que regresar una vez al año a su casa para estar de vaga o peor aun, para tener que ver a su "hermanita Petunia"

A pasos resonantes , llegó a lo que parecía una sólida pared de ladrillos. Sin miedo, y ya acostumbrada a aquello, cruzo la barrera sin importarle si podía o no golpearse contra ella...¡Magia! ningún rasguñó ni ningún golpe, simplemente estaba ahí, sana y salva en una estación para magos (desconocida para la gente sin magia, es decir Muggles) que la conectaba al tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería mas famosa de toda Inglaterra.

"Y pensar que le tenia miedo a esa cosa..." –rió entre dientes Lily mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja al empezar a ver rostros conocidos entre los estudiantes.

Vio a Alice Hausman sonreírle a lo lejos mientras le jalaba la mano a su pequeño hermanito de tan solo 6 años. También vio, con enorme alegría, como su queridísimo amigo Frank Longbotton que se encontraba histérico, jalando de su baúl, mientras su lechuza le picoteaba las manos.

No podía evitar sentirse feliz de encontrar todos aquellos rostro, era como volver a ver a tus familiares. (Después de todo, pasaba mucho mas tiempo con sus compañeros de casa que con su propia familia...¡Y gracias a dios que era así, todo un año con Petu-Petunia sería horroroso y mas que nada¡doloroso!)

Iba tan distraída buscando a sus amigas, que ni siquiera notó que alguien en dirección contraria se dirigía a ella con aire de superioridad.

"Fíjate por donde cami—"

Demasiado tarde, la muchacha había chocado muy fuerte haciendo que todo su baúl y sus prendas cayeran al suelo. La muchacha también cayó al suelo, y el ágil chico no alcanzo a tomarla antes que cayera.

La impresión de ver a aquella muchacha le había nublado todos los pensamientos...

"Diablos!" –gruño un muchacho de revoltoso cabello negro mientras miraba con sorpresa a la muchacha- "¿Te encuentras bien!"

Sus ojos inmediatamente fueron a dar en Lily Evans y una mueca graciosa se dibujo en su rostro. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse por ella?

"auch...maldición..."-Bufó Lily aturdida aun por el impacto. Se había dado un buen golpe en el trasero. (N/A¡Como duelen esos golpes!)- "Estoy bien, no te preocupes..."

Lily claramente no había notado de quien se trataba.

"No maldigas Evans, según tengo entendido no es bueno que las niñas "buenas de mama" maldigan...¿qué acaso no te enseñan nada en tu casa?"– Pregunto James Potter con voz cantarina.

"Debí suponerlo" –dijo Lily maliciosamente sin mirar a James –"¿qué otro caballero preguntaría como se encuentra a una dama como yo?" (Sarcasmo, definitivamente lo que mas usaba nuestra pelirroja)

James Potter rió en su cara al escucharla y se agacho frente a ella graciosamente, imitando a un caballero.

Los esmeraldas ojos inmediatamente lo analizaron: Había crecido, su rostro era mas anguloso y adulto, y sus ojos avellana, parecían brillar con la lujuria del mismísimo día de la primera broma que le hizo a ella y a sus amigas.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Evans?" – El rostro de James estaba a pocos centímetros del de una enojadísima Lily.

"Estamos en la estación de trenes que nos llevara a Hogwarts..¿tienes alguna idea, Genio?" –James dejo de sonreír

"¿qué acaso el año anterior no te dije que no era recomendable volver a este colegio..? Tu y tus amigas creo que el año pasado ya habéis sido muy humilladas para volver este año a seguir siéndolo, Evans. Tu que pareces ser la mente pensante del grupo, deberias preocuparte de su integridad física si por lo menos la tuya no te interesa!"

"Disculpa niño bonito, pero de aquí Lily Evans NO se mueve" –dijo Lily mientras jalaba su túnica que había quedado atrapada en el caldero –"Y si hablas de las supuestas humillaciones del año anterior, creo que eso también iría para ti y tus amigos Merotontos. Ustedes tampoco se fueron libres, les gastamos unas buenas bromas"

La lechucita de Lily chillo a James regañándolo y James le devolvió una mirada poco amigable.

"Hey! mira niñita, no me hables en ese tono tan despectivo. A un caballero como yo no se le debe tratar así..."-Dijo James aun sonriendo, aun que menos pronunciado que al principio –"Te recomiendo Evans, que tu y tus amiguitas vallan cuidado sus calzoncitos con corazones, no creo que se verían lindos en--"

"¿Qué? Es una de tus estúpidas amenazas? Vais a entrar al cuarto de las chicas a robar nuestra ropa interior? Pensé que podían conseguir mejores obsequios para sus novias"

james hizo una mueca a desagrado.

"Créeme, Evans, mis novias no aceptarían tales trapos...y tampoco los obsequiaría..." –mueca de asco.

Lily gruño e intento pararse del suelo, sin embargo, no pudo y volvió a caer cuando lo intento por 5º vez. James la observaba divertido, ahora erguido con sus brazos cruzados.

El silbato del tren sonó un par de veces, avisando que en menos de 5 minutos, el tren comenzaría su curso nuevamente hacia el castillo. Todas miradas se fijaron en el tren, y nuevamente volvieron a sus actividades.

"Deberías apurarte, Lily" –dijo James acentuando el nombre de la chica con un tono de burla.-"Me dijiste que no te moverías del colegio, pero no pensé que te lo tomaras tan en serio..."

La pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada

"Ni siquiera estamos en el colegio, tarado! Ahora, si no te importa¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigotes y me dejas en paz?"

"Lo siento, Lily, pero para mi es un agrado inmenso verte sufrir..." –el muchacho miro su reloj y negó sonriendo traviesamente. –"No lo cambiaria por nada"

"Vete con tu novia a intercambiar saliva! Déjame de una buena vez en paz! –Chillo Lily enojada mientras, con ayuda de su caldero, se levantaba a regañadientes. (O eso intentaba...).

"Tu mismo haz provocado que me caiga! Así que mejor calla la boca si no quieres que te corte las bolas!"

James la miro y trago saliva disimuladamente. Muy a su pesar, respetaba las amenazas de Lily Evans.

Con un ágil movimiento, Lily se levanto del suelo apoyándose en el tren que aun se encontraba detenido. Parecia muy adolorida y se masajeaba el trasero disimuladamente. (N/A: XD)"Tu te cruzaste Evans, no te preocupabas de mirar hacia delante.. Parecías muy ocupada mirando a Longbotton"

Lily que limpiaba su falda dejo de hacerlo y luego de un incomodo silencio en que solo se escuchaban las risitas de los de 1º año subiendo al tren, Lily estallo en una carcajada que desconcertó a James.

"No seas tonto! Frank es solo... "-Lily que reía mientras hablaba dejo de hacerlo pausadamente hasta que se silencio –"No te debo explicaciones...ahora si me disculpas, me voy al compartimiento con mis amigas, deben de estar esperándome"

Lily se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero perdió el equilibrio y fue atajada por un rápido James. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, el muchacho la tenia fuertemente tomada de la cintura.

"¡Oye!" –alterada y sonrojada, la muchacha se libero de los brazos del buscador y lo miro con resentimiento –"No necesito tu ayuda, no me ha pasado nada!"

"Eres muy terca Evans" –James sonrió de forma conquistadora y paso por el lado de Lily. Sentía sus piernas flaquearle y el corazón acelerado.

Antes de desaparecer de la vista de la pelirroja, James Potter se dio vuelta y la miro con aquella sonrisa encantadora que ella odiaba.

"Tienes muy buen cuerpo, Evans.. Lo de la cita del año anterior, sigue en pie"

"Eres un..!" –James sonriendo picadamente, desapareció entrando en el tren. La cabeza que antes había aparecido molestándola se había marchado rápidamente sabiendo que la pelirroja seria capaz de matarlo por su atrevimiento.

* * *

"Lilyta!" –Los brazos de Kitty, una muchachita muy simpática de mirada atrevida, la rodearon del cuello cortándole la respiración.

"Tanto tiempo!" –dijo animadamente Arabella Figg, una muchacha de misteriosa sonrisa y de estrafalaria pinta. Tenia unos ojos rasgados de color gris que resaltaban bajo sus cabellos negros como la noche. Su corbata azul la hacia resaltar ante las Gryffindors.

"Kitty! Me vas a matar!" –chillo Lily riendo feliz y contenta ante el recibimiento de Kitty. Un tanto abochornada, Kitty tomo asiento mientras volvía a su labor de comer unos bocadillos que seguramente, habían comprado antes que llegara Lily.

"Guten Tag!" –Chillo una muchacha de melenita verde chillona al momento que abría de un fuerte golpe las puertas del compartimiento. Sus ojos de celeste intenso analizaron el compartimiento y de un solo movimiento, tiro las valijas dentro del mismo.

"¿Alemán?" –pregunto Bella sonriéndole ampliamente mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de colores chillones y tomaba nuevamente su revista de moda, antes dejada en el asiento para saludar a Lily.

"Pase 2 semanas con mis padres allá, es un lugar bien bonito a decir verdad" –dijo Kari parpadeando un par de veces como si hiciera memoria de lo que había visto –"El único problema es que la gente es algo...bueno, fría!"

"He escuchado que los tipos son bien majos..."-dijo Kitty mientras dejaba de lado los caramelos y le hacia un espacio a Kari para que tomase asiento. La peliverde se sentó junto a Kitty animadamente.

"Que bah! No eran tan guapos como pensé! Además, con mama y papa vigilándome a mi y teniéndome de niñera de Meihna..¡Ya sabes como son las niñitas de 4 años! Que esto, que lo otro, que la muñeca..." –Kari pareció enojada.

"Ah pero tu hermana es una dulzura!" –dijo Lily sonriendo y recordando a la hermanita de Kari.

"Cuando duerme" –dijo fríamente Kari mientras estiraba la boca chistosamente.

"Si que eres mala con la cría..."-dijo Bella riéndose macabramente ante la mirada desconcertada de sus amigas.

"Mira quien habla, maltrata niños..." –dijo Lily sonriéndole a Bella maliciosamente.

Por 2º vez el compartimiento fue abierto. Esta vez era una muchacha de pelo rojo como el fuego. Tenia una enorme sonrisa que resaltaba mas aun sus pecas y su lindo rostro a niña que aun no pasa a ser mujer. (Aun que si lo era)

Parecía haber corrido una maratón.

"Al fin las he encontrado!"

"¿Qué te ha pasado!" –pregunto Kari robándole dulces a Kitty. –"¿Te corriste el tren completo, acaso?"

"Algo así..." –dijo Ginger, la antes mencionada pelirroja.

"No me digas que te has quedado dormida..."-dijo Lily frunciendo el seño pero con una risita secreta. Hacia ya 2 meses que no veía el rostro de su mejor amiga y la emoción aun estaba palpitante.

"Para nada! Ya sabes como es Andrew, mi hermano. Se le ha ocurrido venir en el coche de papa y se ha dado un buen trompazo contra los autos de los oficiales..." –dijo Ginger rodando los ojos.-"De seguro papa lo aniquilara... pobrecito..."

"¿No les ha pasado nada?" –pregunto Lily exaltada mientras dejaba su libro de lado e inspeccionaba a Ginger mirándola de arriba abajo.

"Por desgracia para Andrew, a mi no me paso nada.. supongo que a el tampoco" –dijo Ginger fingiendo decepción ante lo ultimo.

"No hace falta que nos saludes, trencitas" –dijo Bella mirándola con fingido enojo. Ginger pareció no entender y luego de un momento de pensar, saludo a todas sus amigas con un afectuoso abrazo.

"¿Cómo te ha ido en las vacaciones?" –pregunto Lily mientras hacia un espacio junto a ella para Ginger. Ambas amigas eran pelirrojas. La única diferencia entre ambas era que Ginger tenia el pelo muy encendido y Lily lo tenia de un rojo mas oscuro.

"A decir verdad, ha sido un verano pésimo! He tenido que trabajar de niñera en un jardín de niños"-dijo Ginger cansadamente mientras aun respiraba entre cortado por el maratón que se corrió.

"Yo también he estado de niñera, pero no con 30 crios, así que te compadezco camarada" –dijo Kari sonriendo cómplice mientras Ginger y ella chocaban las manos.

El viaje fue tranquilo. La señora de los dulces paso al poco rato con su carrito cargado de caramelos. Solamente Ginger compro, ella era una fanática de los dulces.  
Además, Kitty y Kari ya se habían llenado las tripitas con los caramelos que había comprado antes Kitty.

"Si siguen así, van a engordar como ballenatos" –dijo Bella echándoles una mirada de reprobación por sobre la revista a Ginger y a Lily, que comían dulces como locas.

"Con lo delgaditas que son las dos, ni aun que engullan toneladas de dulces no se les notara en el cuerpo..."-dijo Kari apretándose el estomago del dolor de tripas.

"¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS, ESTUPIDO? ES QUE YA NO ME AMAS!" –se escucho fuera del compartimiento gritar. Las muchachas que reían del comentario anterior dejaron de hacerlo agudizaron el oído.

"¿Quem nom esh esap Sagak?" –pregunto Ginger con la boca llena de comida mientras alzaba ambas cejas.

"Otro de sus tantos escándalos amorosos..." –dijo pausadamente Kitty sonriendo resignada. –"¿habrá termino con Jami -ami?"

"No se, tantas infidelidades que ya ni se sabe"

Arabella se levanto de su asiento y descaradamente abrió las puertas del compartimiento y miro para todos lados.

"Bella! Cierra ya esa puerta!" –dijo Lily aguantando una risotada que se le escapada de los labios –"Si las niñitas sin cerebro te ven de seguro te atacan con sus encrespadores de ojos"

"Increíble el espectáculo que tienen allá afuera" –dijo Bella mirando descaradamente por la puerta del compartimiento –"Esta noticia será increíble para la revista..."

"Ni pensar en el titulo que le pondrás ahora a tus noticias, Belly" –dijo Kari suspirando cansada.

"Chica de Hufflepuff, que se cree la mas hermosa del colegio y no lo es (Lo soy yo, claro), ataca con sus tacones de 20 centímetros a James Potter, el mas codiciado junto a sus amiguitos Mero-idiotas" –murmuro Kitty mientras con su varita, escribía el titulo en letras doradas.

Para sorpresa de las 5 amigas, un tacón rojo entro volando al compartimiento, estrellándose contra el vidrio. De pasada, el tacón borro la ilusión de las letras y rozo el rostro a Ginger provocando que su cabello le cubriera la cara y el pastelito que comía salió disparado junto al tacón, quedándose agarrado de la punta de este.

"¿Qué fue eso?" –pregunto Ginger anonada, mientras miraba al suelo, buscando su pastelillo.

"¿Un tacón volador, con complejo de flecha?" –pregunto Kari sorprendida.

Otro tacón voló, pero esta vez simplemente paso por el pasillo, mientras los gritos de la Ravenclaws aun se escuchaban, seguidos de los aullidos de un muchacho.

"Cierra ya esa puerta!" –grito Kari mientras se levantaba y forcejeaba con Bella para que cerrara la puerta. –"No tengo intenciones que un tacón de 20 cm me saque un ojo!"

"¡Pero yo quiero ver!" –gruño Bella forcejeando para abrir –"Si quiero escribir un buen articulo para mi revista debo ver como es la pelea!"

"Pero yo no quiero tener que formar parte de un rompimiento amoroso entre las huecas del colegio!"-Gruño de vuelta Kari.

"Ya basta las 2!" –dijo Lily frunciendo el entrecejo –"Si Bella quiere ir que valla, pero que no nos meta a nosotras en sus problemas"

Kari y Bella dejaron de forcejear.

"Así se habla, Lilyta!" –dijo Kitty sin ánimos.

"Pero yo no me quiero ir¿Qué acaso ustedes no quieren saber que pasa allá afuera?" –dijo Bella sonriendo malévolamente –"Los rompimientos son muy entretenidos! Ya saben como es Sarah McConnors con Potter! Yo quiero ver la sangre!"

"Hace lo quieras Belly, si quieres que un lápiz labial o un tacón te corte una oreja o te saque un ojo, ve para afuera y punto!" –resoplo Lily pasando entre ambas amigas, mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento de una buena vez.

Para sorpresa de las muchachas (y decepción de parte de Arabella), todo se encontraba en silencio. Los gritos de antes ya no se escuchaban y por un momento Lily se asusto.

"¿Qué acaso ya mataron a James?" –pregunto Kitty sacando la cabeza del compartimiento.

"Demoramos mucho en ver..."-Dijo Bella que en ese momento sacaba su cámara fotográfica desesperanzada. –"La próxima vez les juro que—"

Antes de que la Ravenclaws terminara la frase, un grupo de chicas apareció por el pasillo. La sonrisa de Bella cobro vida como por arte de magia en su rostro.

"Wau¿Qué acaso estas van al compartimiento de los Merodeadores?"

"¿Viste a McConnors?" –pregunto Ginger sorprendida cubriéndose la boca asombrada –"parece muy afectada..pobrecita.."

"¿Pobrecita? Que acaso no recuerdas cuando te ataco en el baño?" –pregunto Kitty enojada mientras Ginger fruncía el entrecejo.

Las chicas, como tantas otras personas que habían sacado sus cabezas para fisgonear, miraban a las chicas acercarse. Para sorpresa de nuestras chicas, el grupo conformado por 1 Gryffindor, 2 Ravenclaws, y también 2 Hufflepuff, se detuvo frente a ellas.  
A la cabeza, Sarah McConnors de brazos cruzados miraba con el mas infinito odio a Lily que parecía confundida.

"¿Qué?" –pregunto Lily mirándola sentada en su asiento. Sarah abrió la boca y el labio inferior le tembló y sus ojos amarillos como la miel se aguaron corriéndole por completo el poco rimel que le quedaba.

"Puta asquerosa, warra! Eres una maldita roba novios..." –el flash de una cámara proveniente de Bella hizo que los ojos de la Hufflepuff se contrajeran por un momento.

"Anota eso, Kitty.."-susurro emocionada Bella, no percibiendo que sus 3 amigas (excepto Lily) se levantaban desafiantes.

"¿Con que maldito derecho vienes aquí a insultarme, McConnors?" –pregunto Lily sin mirándole como si nada hubiera pasado. Para disgusto de la chica, Lily empezó a buscar una pagina de su libro.

"Con el único derecho que tengo, sangre sucia¿Qué te crees al estar coqueteándole a mi chico antes de subir del tren!" – Lily lentamente recordó la imagen anterior y sonrió secretamente.

Una multitud se había acercado al grupo y la puerta del compartimiento nunca había tenido tanta gente que las viniera a visitar; ellas no eran tan populares y tampoco se molestaban en querer serlo.

"Mira, no es por ofenderte ni nada, pero yo nunca me fijaría en un chico como Potter"-dijo Lily saliendo de su libro –"además, eso no lo llamaría coquetería si te refieres a lo que me hacia Potter, yo lo llamaría acoso"

Un "WOW" de parte de la multitud enfureció mas a McConnors.

"¿Con que cara vienes y le dices eso, Descarada..."-dijo Luh, una muchacha de Ravenclaws muy simpática que seguramente, se había unido hacia poco al grupo, ya que aun no se comportaba como ellas lo hacían.

"Con la misma cara que me ha dado Dios"-dijo Lily sonriéndole a Luh. Luego se dirigió a Sarah-"Mira muñequita, me temo que tu bombón ha estado acosándome alrededor de 1 año o mas. Creo que deberías seguir con tu pelea de tacones fuera de aquí, por que yo no tengo nada que ver...¿bien?"

Sarah iba alegar pero otra persona la silencio.

"Y déjame decirte, McConnors que yo cuidaría mas a tu novio" –dijo Ginger hablando por primera vez con una poderosa voz que la caracterizaba secretamente –" Con lo infiel que es, se ha tomado a todo el clan femenino de Hogwarts por el trasero"

"¡Casi lo olvidábamos!.. ¿No fue que lo pillamos en la torre de astronomía con tu amiguita?" –dijo Kitty malignamente mirando inquisidora a Eliahora, una Gryffindor que se sonrojo mucho al verse descubierta.

Sarah se puse de un extraño color violetazo. Un gruñido escapo de su garganta y de un movimiento saco su varita y apunto la cabeza de una muy tranquila Lily, que la observaba en silencio.

"Te juro...que ya no te aguanto Evans! Tu siempre la niñita perfecta¡Claro! Si no eres mas que una warra con traje de ovejita! Te juro que te mataría aquí mismo! A Ti y a tus amiguitas!"

"Hazlo" –la desafió Lily con una media sonrisa- "Hazlo y veraz como te vengo a asustar..."

Todos sabían que Sarah le tenia terror a los fantasmas..¿por qué? Nadie lo sabia, excepto nuestras queridísimas chicas.

Ginger, Kitty y Kari percibieron rápido la estrategia de Lily... ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Imitando fantasmas, las 3 chicas empezaron a molestar a una furiosa Sarah que aun no bajaba su varita.

"UuUY! McConnors! Lily vendrá de la muerte y te robara los tacones que tanto problema han causado...!"

"Colgara tus calzones en el árbol de navidad..."

"Y además te tomara fotos de la enorme verruga que esta bajo tu axila.."

"De eso me encargare yo, y créeme, es una amenaza que cumpliré"-dijo de pronto Bella mientras se ponía de pie y le mostraba la cámara.

"Ni crean que esto ha terminado aquí, niñitas. Si James se entera de cómo me han tratado, no dudara en darles una buena lección!"

"¿Cómo lo hará¿hechizando preservativos? Por favor McConnor..¡reacciona!" –dijo Kitty mientras con su varita le daba unos golpes suaves en la cabeza a McConnors.

"Además..¿No que lo cortaste¿cómo te defenderá?" –pregunto inocentemente Kari.

Sarah bufo y bajo la varita mientras se daba la vuelta y salía hecha una furia, empujando a todas las personas que estaban en su camino (las cuales eran muchas).

Su grupo de amigas al verse sin su líder, salieron detrás de ellas chillando que no les dejara solas con esas "animales". Lily sonrió cerrando los ojos y sus amigas chocaron manos.

"¿Lo de la amenaza va?" –pregunto de pronto Alice Hausman, la misma chica que antes había visto Lily al llegar. Era bajita, de melenita café corta y con gafas.

"Claro que va¿qué acaso no creen de lo que somos capaces?"-dijo Bella mientras jugueteaba con su cámara –"Le fotografiare esa verruga o dejo de llamarme Arabella Ann Figg!"

"Creo que ella se vengara de ustedes"-dijo Alice sonriendo. Aquella chica de gafas siempre habia querido juntarse con las muchachas y no dudaba en hacer muchos esfuerzos para unírseles. –"Pero ustedes ganaran"

"Es una hueca..."-dijo Lily moviendo su cabeza negativamente como resignada –"Igual me da pena..."

"De seguro fue a arreglarse con Potter" –chismoseó Bella mientras daba unos saltitos –"Este numero será increíble! La revista será todo un éxito!"

"Deja ya lo de la maldita revista ¿quieres?"-dijo Kitty un tanto cabreada con el asunto-"Todo fue porque abriste la puerta del compartimiento"

"De todas maneras buscaban a Lily, no fue mi culpa!"

"Ahora que lo dices...¿Lily¿Tienes algo que comentarnos?"

"Hey¿Por qué te dijeron esas cosas Lily¿qué ya tuviste un encuentro cercano con Potter?" –pregunto curiosa Kari mientras codeaba a Lily.

"Oh si muy cercano! Me voto y por poco me deforma el culo!" –gruño Lily mientras empezaba a guardar todas las cosas en su mochila.

Ginger miró con tristeza como toda la gente se marchaba y suspiro hondamente.

"Es primera vez que nos viene a ver tanta gente"

"Nah! Que no te importe, Gings! Además, en tales circunstancias, hubiera sido mejor que no viniera nadie!" –dijo Kitty animándola y dándole palmaditas a Ginger que reía alegre.

"Por algo dijeron que eras warra" –murmuro Kari sin pensar lo que decía. Lily la miro con odio.

"¿Qué acaso piensas que lo soy!"

"No es eso! Pero como son ellas, alguna muestra de cariño tubo que a ver para que ellas mal pensaran..."

Lily se quedo en silencio encontrando una manera de explicar el "abrazo" que ella y James se habían dado, sin embargo alguien se les adelanto.

"¿No fue el quien te ayudo a que no te cayeras en el pasillo?" –dijo una cantarina voz de un muchacho muy simpático, de cabello rubio ceniza y un tanto regordete.

"Pensé que nunca aparecerias, Frank!" –dijo riendo Ginger sin escuchar lo anterior.

"¿Qué?" –preguntaron Bella, Kari y Kitty –"¿Entonces si hubo contacto físico que no fuera una patada en las bolas!"

"Oh vamos! No fue nada! Perdí el equilibrio y el me atajo, es todo!" –dijo Lily guardando las ultimas cosas en el baúl rapidamente –"Ahora si no les importa dejar el tema, seria bueno que fueran guardando las cosas... llegamos en 5 minutos"

Con una sonrisa, Lily abandono el compartimiento ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigas y de Frank. Se había marchado muy rápido, y según todo lo que conocían a su amiga, ella era de las típicas chicas que se "tomaban su tiempo" en hacer las cosas.

Alice Hausman al mirar a Frank lo fulmino con la mirada y salió corriendo del compartimiento.

"¿Acaso huelo mal?" –pregunto Frank ladeando la cabeza. Kitty lo olio y arrugo la nariz.

"No te haz bañado en días, eh!"

"Chistosita..."

"¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Lil?" –pregunto Kari en voz alta. Ginger se encogió de hombros y empezó a ordenar.

"Apúrense ya chicas! Ya casi llegamos! Será mejor alcanzar a doña perfección!"

Las 4 chicas cogieron sus cosas y fueron saliendo del compartimiento. Ese año era el penúltimo que les quedaba y debían de aprovecharlo.

El único gran problema era que con la venganza de las engreiditas novias de los Mero-tontos y las amenazas de los Merodeadores de no volver otro año, el año seria mucho mas difícil de reanudar normalmente.Sin embargo seria muchísimo mas divertido...

* * *

¡Espero sus comentarios! Si les interesa saber mas acerca de las chicas, pueden entrar a mi Bio en y dirigirse a mi pagina web. Hallaran muchísima información que quizas les guste e interese! Besos! Y muchísimas Gracias por leer mi historia! D 


	2. La Trampa Mal Realizada

Capitulo II "La trampa Mal Realizada"

* * *

Ginger se alzo en las puntas de sus pequeños pies. No era muy baja, pero tampoco era una modelo de metro 75. Con su ágil mirada, paseaba por cada rostro buscando en todas direcciones el rostro de su amiga. 

Con desilusión, se encontraba con que ahora todos vestían igual y era algo difícil ver a través de los sombreros de punta.

Los 5 habían salido hacia unos 5 minutos de los vagones y no habían visto a Lily desde hacia ya bastante tiempo. Lo que mas le preocupaba a los 5 amigos, era el hecho de que Lily recientemente tuviera un choque con las "Populares sin Cerebro" y estas, en represalia, pudieran atajarla sola.  
Lily era valiente (No había duda de ello), una muy inteligente maga que sin problemas podría contra 5 o 6 chicas dispuestas a aniquilarla (Con el cerebro que tenían del tamaño de un maní, seria una tarea muy fácil para ella). Por mucha valentía e inteligencia que ella tuviera, seguramente preferiría estar junto a sus amigas que enfrentar sola a esas niñitas malcriadas.

Además.. ¿Por qué tendrían que perderse la diversión de seguir martirizando la popularidad de las 5 PSC? (Populares sin cerebro) ¡No dejarían que Lily se llevara toda la diversión! O eran todas, o ninguna.

"¿Vez algo, Gin?" –pregunto Frank muy cansado mientras arrastraba dos enormes baúles.

"A decir verdad, no sabría reconocer a mi amiga con tantas personas vestidas igual.." –dijo Ginger suspirando y resignándose- " Con las PSC dando vueltas por ahí con los encrespadores listos para sacar ojos a alguna de nosotras, me da miedo dejar a Lily! Es a ella a quien quieren matar..."

"No trates a Lily a la ligera, es una maga muy poderosa que es capaz de vencer a las PSC sin ningún problema" –Dijo Frank sonriendo orgulloso-" Recuerda, es nuestra brujita..¿Qué le podría pasar?"

Ginger sonrió ligeramente mas tranquila.

Un ruido muy fuerte se escucho a pocos metros de ambos. Frank y Ginger se dieron vuelta con los ojos como platos y sus vistas rápidamente se fijaron en el enorme espectáculo detrás de ellos.

"Eres una torpe..." –gruño Kitty, que se encontraba atrapada entre muchos baúles y calderos. Junto a ella, estaban Bella y Kari también sumergidas en la enorme torre de instrumentos Mágicos.

Kari estaba sonrojada y al escuchar a Kitty, no pudo evitar sentirse mas avergonzada y humillada.-

Los alumnos al ver tal espectáculo se comenzaron reír y a burlar del trío. Ginger corrió donde sus amigas y muy preocupada, comenzó a sacar las cosas que las cubrían.

"Debí haberlo suponido antes..."-dijo Frank dándose un palmazo en la frente con resignación. Sus amigas eran así, y por un momento tubo la esperanza de que hubieran madurado y que no estuvieran haciendo shows vergonzosos.

Tras de el, unos cuantos chicos conversaban sobre lo linda que eran la ropa interior que exhibieron sus amigas al caer del tren con el equipaje de todo Hogwarts.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" –pregunto la pelirroja analizando los rostros de sus amigas una vez que descubrió los rostros de las 3. Ninguna parecía herida, pero le preocupaba que se hubieran hecho daño en alguna parte que ella no veía.

Kitty no contesto, se encontraba fulminando a Kari con la mirada dorada que la caracterizaba.

La única que parecía entretenida era Bella, que no dejaba de reír y curiosear las cosas que habían caído sobre ellas.

"Auch!" –chillo Kitty mientras sacaba una filosa punta de un tocador de música, que se había clavado en la nalga. –"¿A quien demonios se le ocurre traer estas porquerías?"

"Ejem..." –gruño Bella arrebatándole el toca disco de la mano a una molesta Kitty.-"Creo que esto es mío..."

"Estamos bien, Gin, no te preocupes" –respondió Kari mientras Ginger le devolvía una cálida sonrisa.-"Podrías ayudarnos a sacar estas cosas...?"

"Claro! Venga ayúdame a.." –Ginger no pudo continuar la frase. 2 figuras grandes estaban detrás de ella amenazantes.

"Gran espectáculo que causan ustedes; siempre intentando llamar la atención" –se burlo

una voz junto a ellas. Era una voz varonil y grave que erizo el cabello de las 4 atormentadas chicas.

"Es la única forma que encuentran para llamarla, Canuto, tenles compasión y déjalas hacer el ridículo" –dijo otra voz masculina que rápidamente reconocieron como la de James Potter.-"Si eso es lo que ellas desean¿Qué mas se puede hacer?"

Ginger alzo la vista desde el suelo y su mirada rápidamente se transformo en lenguas de fuego al ver a Sirius Black.

"¿Y a ustedes quien les ha dado flores para este velorio?" –pregunto Kitty mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y haciendo que la torre de equipaje saliera disparado en varias direcciones.

" Cierra el pico, Moonseal, y preocúpate ahora en recoger nuestras valijas" –dijo Sirius Black sonriéndole con superioridad desde arriba. –"Tenemos algo de prisa, no tenemos todo el tiempo para—"

"No se que maldita cara me vez, pero no soy tu elfo domestico" –dijo Kitty enojada. Sirius se rió en su cara, con una voz prepotente, digna de un "Rey".

"Seria aterrador que nuestros elfos tuvieran un rostro como el tuyo ¿Te imaginas Canuto, lo mucho que nos asustaríamos cuando nos despertarían en la mañana?" –pregunto James sonriendo y mostrando sus blanquísimos y ordenados dientes. Kitty se lanzo sobre James para darle un buen golpe, pero fue retenida por Kari y Frank.

El ultimo se había acercado hacia pocos segundos, viendo que pronto ocurriría una desgracia.

"Ten cuidado James, esa cosa no esta vacunada contra las enfermedades..." –dijo Sirius riéndose mientras Kitty lanzaba maldiciones, pateando el aire con los pies. –"Puede que te contagia con rabia...o quizás que porquería.."

"Y yo que pensé que solo los _cachorritos_ necesitan unas vacunas...¿O no, Blacky¿Sera que tu noviecita no te ha dado tus vacunas?" –dijo con sarcasmo Ginger mientras le miraba con una sonrisa altiva. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa sin apartar su vista de aquellos violetas ojos.

"Ridículas" –dijo en un susurro James mirando a las chicas despectivamente."Deberían—"

"Que hablas tu de ridículos, Potter?" –chillo una voz aguda proveniente de Kari –"No somos nosotras las que tenemos novios (en tu caso novias, suponemos) que nos terminan a toda boca en el tren para llamar la atención del mundo! Así que calla el hocico!"

James pareció dolido. Abrió la boca enojado para contestar, pero la voz de Peter no lo dejo continuar.

"Vosotras han votado nuestras cosas, a vosotras les toca cogerlas" –chillo Peter, un chico bajito y regordete con unos enormes incisivos que lo asemejaban a un roedor. –"No cambien el tema y cojan nuestras cosas ahora!"

Bella sonrió maliciosamente cuando la cabeza rubia del bajito merodeador se asomo.

"¿Y quien se supone que eres tu para venir a darnos ordenes, roedorcillo?"-pregunto Bella sonriendo falsamente, en el fondo, tenia unas ganas horribles de golpear a Pettegrew.-"Pensé que tus amigos te estaban amaestrando, pero nunca pensé que lo lograran con tu intelecto cerebral"

"Pues, fíjate que aprendió bien..."-dijo James despectivamente.

"Si quieres te enseñamos a domar a esta cosa" dijo Sirius riéndose maliciosamente al ver como el noble rostro de Ginger se deformaba de ira cuando el la apunto.-"No tengo problemitas en darle algunas lecciones...tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle, por ejemplo, modales"

Ginger se irguió y miro a Sirius a los ojos. Era bajita comparada con el, por lo menos los separaban 2 o 3 cabezas de distancia. Ginger era una pelirroja particularmente especial para Sirius...

Desde que la conocía, había disfrutado con cada momento martirizándola.

"Que coño te pasa conmigo, Black? Deja ya de molestarme la vida¿No crees que ya me jodiste lo suficiente el año anterior con tus estúpidas bromas!"

"No se, creo que aun no aprendes..."

"Ugg!" –riño Ginger dándole un empujón a un divertido Sirius -"Cómprate una vida...y deja la mía en paz!"

"La dejaría si ustedes hubieran cumplido la parte del trato" –dijo Sirius esta vez, intimidando a la pelirroja. –"Quedamos en algo, y tu mi linda calabacita junto a tus amigas, no parecen entender que lo que hicimos el año anterior fue serio, y no un juego..."

"No seas idiota, Black"-dijo Kitty que había estado calladita escuchando la pelea de sus amigos –"Nosotras jamás cumpliremos algo así"

"Deberían, mis lindas niñitas"-dijo James alzando la voz-"Deberían hacerlo, fue una promesa y ustedes no cumplieron su parte"

Muchos alumnos que pasaban se detuvieron a escuchar. Si algo realmente era divertido; era escuchar a ambos bandos discutir.  
Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo Kari no era de las chicas que soportara tal presión.

"Miren, yo se que fue una apuesta y todo eso, pero—"

"Era una promesa, mis lindas gatitas"-dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente-"Y ustedes lamentablemente no cumplieron; desgraciadamente nadie deja de cumplir sus promesas a un merodeador, y menos... a los 4"

"Pues adivina algo, Black" –dijo Bella sonriéndole cariñosamente-"Nosotras si, y tu ni ninguno de tus amigotes va a hacernos marcharnos del colegio por una estúpida apuesta"

Sirius movió delicadamente su mano hacia su cinturón, James también lo había hecho, sin embargo Kari y Kitty fueron mucho mas rápidas y sacaron sus varitas, apuntándoles el cuello a cada uno, respectivamente.

"Ni se atrevan..." –riño Kitty peligrosamente, haciendo que ambos chicos las miraran con sumo odio.

"Dejan eso.."-susurro Ginger mirando en todas direcciones para ver si alguien los observaba. Frank movía las manos indicando el pasillo, como si algo o _alguien_ se acercara.

"Parece que se han quedado calladitos.. ¿Será que acaso los intimidan nuestras varitas?" –pregunto Kitty riéndose maliciosamente dejando de apuntar la manzanita de Adán que tenia Sirius.

"No saben usar esas cosas" –se atrevió a decir James aun con la varita de Kari en su cuello –"Tened cuidado, pueden sacarle un ojo a alguien..."

"El tuyo se vería lindo en mi escritorio, aun que creo que a Lily le gustaría tenerlo en su escritorio.. ¿No se vería divino?" –dijo entusiasmada Kari, mirando como James se deformaba.

"Dejen ya eso" –dijo Ginger decidida, mientras bajaba las varitas de sus amigas –"Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para seguir con esto.."

"Una de nuestras queridas amiguitas ha demostrado tener cerebro, Canuto.."-dijo James mirando a Ginger con lastime, mientras esta, lo inspeccionaba con sus ojos bajo sus largas pestañas negras –"Dejémoslas ya y..."

Esta vez, Ginger había levantado su varita hacia James y sus amigas, entusiasmadas, no se habían quedado atrás.

"Callaos la boca y dejad de hacer mas guerrillas en el pasillo" –dijo de pronto una voz potente que salió de entre la multitud. Se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que de Hagrid, el simpático guardabosques del castillo.-"Ya tengo mucho con estar cuidado a los de primero para que no caigan al lago como para fijarme en los inmaduros de sexto"  
Kari y Kitty bajaron sus varitas inmediatamente para que el no las viera, Ginger se demoro un poco y la bajo lentamente, reteniendo la rabia que le revolvía las tripas.

"No te preocupes Hagrid, no volveremos a rebajarnos" –dijo Sirius restándole importancia a la mirada asesina de las chicas. James sonrió y se dio la media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos junto a su amigo Canuto. –"Y menos perder nuestro tiempo"

"Hagrid, deberías regañarlas por botar las cosas del tren..."-dijo James sonriendo. Peter rió tontamente del comentario mientras limpiaba sus narices con su túnica negra –"Recoged nuestras cosas mientras nosotros vamos por nuestras novias adentro.. mas les vale tenerlas listas cuando regresemos"

"uuy si, como nuestro Rey lo diga" –dijeron Bella y Kitty, imitando una reverencia muy chistosa, que causo la risa de sus amigas, de Frank e incluso la de Hagrid, que siempre intentaba estar equilibrado con ambos grupos que le caían bien.

"¡Enseñadles el camino a sus novias!"-grito Bella burlesca –"¡Son como los Perritos! Aprenderán si lo hacen varias veces eh! Así se ahorran estar paseándolas!"

Ambos muchachos ignoraron el comentario y siguieron caminando. Muchas chicas los miraban al pasar y cuchichiaban animadamente.  
Cuando Sirius paso junto a Ginger, le sonrió –"Gracias por defenderme, calabacita..."

"Si claro, Black..."-dijo Ginger sarcástica mientras pasaba y le daba un empujón al merodeador. –"Como me molestes, te parto las bolas..."

"Ellos realmente tienen algo que les llama la atención a todas" –dijo Frank resignado. Kari poso su mano en su hombro dándole apoyo moral.

"Tienen culo (Y que culo!) y bonita cara, Frank!" –dijo Bella analizando a los Merodeadores pervertidamente desde atrás.-"Ahora que lo pienso..quizás podríamos hacer un numero de nuestra revistas con los culos mas buenos de Hogwarts..."

Sus amigas la miraron con ambas cejas levantadas, y Frank se volvió a lamentar.

"Tu eres igual de guapo, Franky.."

"Es solo que te diste contra una puerta y quedaste deformado ¡Agradezcamos a dios que existe ahora cirugía plástica!" –dijo Kitty maliciosamente para hacerlo enojar. Frank gruño y cogiendo las valijas se fue a un carruaje vació.

"Hey! No te enojes Frank!" –dijo Kitty corriendo detrás de el perdiéndose entre los alumnos de diferentes casas.-"¡Debes llevarme las valijas!"

"Lo sentimos, Hagrid" –dijo Ginger hablando luego de estar prácticamente en silencio todo el tiempo que ellos peleaban. –"¿Tienes algún problema con los de primer año? Quizás nosotros..."

Kari le dio un fuerte codazo a Ginger para que se callara. A veces la sinceridad y simpatía de su amiga les traía muchísimos problemas.

"Oh no es necesario, Gin, Lily se ha ofrecido a ayudarme.."-dijo Hagrid sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Lily esta contigo!" –pregunto Kari exaltada.-"¿Esta bien? Tiene todas sus extremidades intactas!"

Bella se rió y al parecer, Hagrid no proceso lo ultimo.

"Si, esta conmigo...y también Remus.."-dijo Hagrid mientras se desenredaba la barba con los dedos pensando. Kari se torno de un simpático color rojo al escuchar la mención del nombre de su amado Remus.

"Remus también?" –pregunto Ginger –"eso explica porque la estupidez de los 2 egocéntricos estaba a niveles tan elevados.. Faltaba Remushin para regularles ese pequeño detalle..."

"El era el único que no acepto lo de la apuesta..."-intervino Bella pensativa.

El silbato del tren sonó asustando a todos los presentes. Hagrid busco entre su enorme abrigo su reloj ante la mirada atenta de los muchachos.

"Bueno chicas, nos veremos luego" –dijo riéndose alegre mientras echaba rápidas miradas al lago –"iré a ver si alguno se ha caído.. No creo que Lily y Remus puedan con tantos crios.."

"Oye Hagrid.."-dijo Ginger alcanzando a Hagrid –"¿Te molestaría mucho ayudarnos a subir las cosas que se han caído del tren?"

"Oh no se preocupen..." –dijo Hagrid sonriéndoles ampliamente a las 3 muchachas –"Yo me encargo de eso"

Bella se rasco la nariz con la pluma sonriéndoles a sus amigas.

"Espera un momento Hagrid!" –dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba al equipaje y buscaba entra las maletas algo-"Aja!" –cuando lo halló, saco su varita y pronuncio un sencillo conjuro que hizo que las maletas se llenaran de una sustancia rosa chillona –"Ahora si, cuando nuestros queridos amiguitos abran sus maletas quedaran con las manos llenas de lindos furúnculos...¡quedaran divinas!"

Hagrid suspiro resignado mientras Ginger y Kari ideaban en el momento, alguno que otro conjuro para molestarlos.

"Ya basta chicas, creo que ya es suficiente"- dijo Hagrid riendo cuando Kari lanzo el hechizo y este provoco que de la varita salieran cintas rosas que adornaron los baúles tiernamente (XD)–"Vallan ustedes a buscar unos carros vacíos antes que se acaben, yo me quedare a ordenar este desastre"

Ginger, Kari y Arabella se despidieron con un enorme abrazo del guardabosques –"Por favor no comentes nada de esto!" –dijo Kari antes de irse-"Será nuestro secreto ¿vale?"  
Una vez se despidieron, corrieron con sus bolsos a los pocos carruajes vacíos que quedaban. El único gran problema que se presento una vez encontrado un carruaje, fue que no había espacio suficiente para tres personas.

"No importa chicas, yo esperare a Lily y me iré con ella" –dijo Ginger cerrando la puerta del carruaje en que iban muy apretadas Kari y Arabella.

"Ginger! Si quieres te esperamos!" –dijo Kari abriendo la ventanilla del carruaje para respirar.

"No! No se preocupen, estoy bien! Nos veremos en la entrada!" –dijo esta riéndose al ver las muecas que tenia Kari cada vez que era apretujada por la gente de adentro del carruaje. Bella estaba muy entusiasmada y daba, cada cierto tiempo, grititos energéticos de alegría.

Una vez desapareció el carruaje, la pelirroja se quedo sola. Miro a todos lados buscando a Lily y comenzó a pasear buscando algún carruaje con espacio.

----------------------

Kari y Bella se apoyadas en la entrada de mármol del colegio. Sus baúles estaban a sus pies junto a sus pertenencias.  
Hacia ya bastante rato que esperaban a Ginger y a Lily, que no daban rastro de vida.

Aun llegaban carruajes a los lugares, pero cada vez eran menos los que llegaban y las chicas ya comenzaban a preocuparse.

Un carruaje en especial les llamo la atención. No es que fuera diferente a los otros, pero se movía mucho y el cochero parecía estar a punto de darse un tiro en la cabeza. Sus ojos desorbitados y su constante tic en el ojo, las hacia pensar que algo no andaba bien con el carruaje y mas bien, con el cochero. (Algo seguramente lo tenia histérico..¿Serian gritos?)

"¡Callaos los 3 la maldita boca!" –Grito Ginger mientras se bajaba de un salto del carruaje y jalaba su bolso.

"No entiendo porque te molestas, Calabacita..."-dijo Sirius bajando del carruaje mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, y esta en respuesta, le daba un fuerte golpe en las bolas con su bolso cargado de trastes.

Sirius dejo escapar un furioso aullido de dolor.

"No te interesa, Black! Y por ultimo ¡Deja ya de llamarme calabacita!" –Los ojos de la pacifica Ginger echaban chispas rojas por sus ojos. Kari y Bella hacia muchísimo tiempo que no la veían así de enojada, curiosamente la ultima vez también había tenido que ver con Sirius.

"¿Estas bien, Canuto?" –pregunto James bajando del carruaje con elegancia. –"Creo que te pego en...-"

"Si..si se.."-dijo Sirius encorvado del dolor y mirando a Ginger y a James alternativamente con odio.

Ginger lo miro y le hizo un desprecio.

Seguido de ellos, bajo Peter que se reía a mandíbula limpia. Parecía estar a punto de desencajarse la mandíbula inferior de tanto reír.

"No pensé que se molestaría tanto.." –dijo Peter entre risas. James no pudo evitar también contagiarse con la risa de Peter y comenzar a reír.

"Ja Ja Ja que graciosos..." –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo mientras se reponía del golpe –"Ahora entiendo porque razón nunca me gustaste"

"Tampoco me intereso, créeme, para mi es un alivio" –dijo Ginger sonriéndole con un dejo de malicia .

"Reitero, ahora entiendo porque razón NO me gustan las chicas como tu..." –dijo Sirius ahora con un tic en el ojo derecho.

"Oh! Ya entiendo... –Dijo esta alegre con una sonrisa boba en su cara, imitando seguramente a una de las tantas novias de Sirius- "¿No te gustan las chicas mas inteligentes que tu? "

Sirius iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpido por Kari y Bella que sin pronunciar palabra alguna, jalaron a Ginger del brazo , seguida de su baúl.

"¿Qué acaso te toco irte con esos niñitos?" –dijo Bella aun jalándola del brazo –"¡Que descaro! Seguramente te han obligado!"

"¡Bella! Me estas asfixiando el brazo!" –dijo Ginger molesta mientras se soltaba- "Pues no, no me han obligado! Era el único carro vació y no me toco de otra que irme con ellos"

"¿Y Lily? Que paso con ella?" –Pregunto Kari preocupada.

"No apareció, la espere mucho rato al igual los Mero-Idiotas, con la gran diferencia que ellos esperaban a Remus..."

"mmh.. Es extraño, Lily siempre se va con nosotras.. seguramente hay algo que no nos ha dicho" –dijo Bella mas tranquila.

"No tengo idea, pero seria bueno hablar con ella..¿no?" –dijo Ginger sonriendo tranquila –"De seguro tiene una buena excusa, ella nunca nos oculta nada"

* * *

Lo siguientes días pasaron tranquilos y sin nuevos sobresaltos. Las muchachas no tardaron en encontrara a Lily, sin embargo esta no comento nada al respecto. Parecía muy pensativa y solía alterarse con mucha facilidad.  
Tampoco había rastro de las CSC (Chicas Sin Cerebros), así que tampoco había habido problemas con ellas.  
Otro punto a favor en el mejoramiento del animo y de un buen comienzo de año, era que no se habían topado mas de 2 o 3 veces con los Merodeadores. Por muy difícil de creer que sonara, no habían hecho ningún comentario para molestarlas. (¿Les habría funcionado la broma de los baúles con sustancia rosa?") 

"¿Qué pasa Lilyta?" –pregunto Ginger, el sábado por la mañana, mientras las 4 Gryffindors se disponían a darse un tiempo para ellas y organizar la semana que se venia.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ginger?" –dijo Lily mientras sacaba su despeinada cabeza de adentro de un baúl enorme. –"¿Tan mal me veo?"

"No! No es eso" –rió Ginger cerrando la revista que antes leía sobre la cama-" Pero esta semana te he notado algo..distante y que decir..Tienes unas ojeras que ni el maquillaje súper poderoso de las CSC puede curar.."

"Las ojeras me dan igual, no tengo que preocuparme! Yo considero que estoy igual..." –dijo esta un tanto confundida, Ginger la miro dudosa –"y no estoy distante, es solo que estoy mas sumergida en ..."-bajo el tono de la voz de manera que solo Ginger escuchara –"en el asunto de las investigaciones para aprender a hacer conjuros antiguos de protección..."

Ginger abrió mucho sus ojos.

"Pero Lily¿No que dijimos que no lo volveríamos a hacer? En 3º tuvimos muchísimos problemas; sobre todo porque los empollones por poco nos pillan investigando...y ni hablar del susto que pasamos cuando Skar nos pillo los apuntes¿Quieres volver a pasar por eso!"

"No! Claro que no"-dijo Lily con sus ojos verdes vibrantes de emoción-"Pero ahora para mi es fundamental demostrar que podemos hacer esos hechizos..¡Ginger! estamos hablando de que quizás esa virtud nos sirva para protegernos mas adelante...y no solo a nosotras, también a los que queremos..."

Ginger entrecerró los ojos y miro en todas direcciones para que nadie mas escuchara. Kitty estaba lejos, canturreando una canción muggle de los Beatles y Kari se encontraba con su discman escuchando música a todo volumen mientras pasaba el plumero para sacar el polvo.

"Lily... créeme, esas historias del "Señor oscuro" no son mas que relatos que inventa el Profeta para ganar mas auspiciadotes y esas cosas, de veras Lilyta, no es necesario que..."

"Ginger, por primera vez en mi vida estoy segura de algo mas del 100" –dijo Lily un tanto arrepentida de lo que iba a decir-"Estoy segura de que algo se vendrá pronto..algo malo, algo que no será bueno en lo mas mínimo..."

"Paranoica, estas como la loca esa de Ravenclaws que dice adivinar todo porque su abuela era algo así como "profetiza"...¿Trelawey? Creo que así se llamaba..."

"Pero Gin! Es en serio! Estoy segura que..."

Ginger rodó los ojos y con su revista, golpeó la cabeza de Lily cariñosamente.

"N-O, no existe nada de eso" Empezó Ginger maternalmente, como explicándole a una niña pequeña que los monstruo debajo de la cama no existen-" No te preocupes amiga, no pasara nada! Además, estamos todas unidas. Si llegase a pasar algo, estaríamos siempre juntas..¿entendido?" –Lily sonrió, sin embargo aun algo la tenia inquieta.-"Son solo invenciones de los periodistas escasos de información, recuerda todas esas historias que inventaron sobre la actriz Sophia DeBeil! Pobre bruja... realmente la paso mal"

Lily no hablaba nada, solo escuchaba a Ginger con la mente en otro sitio.

"Mi hermana es periodista en el profeta, me ha contado tantas cosas que han inventado! Hay que creer la mitad, y si es posible menos de eso..¿Lily me estas escuchando?"

No había querido decirles a sus amigas, pero hacia ya mas de 2 meses que tenia el mismo sueño: "Un hombre encapuchado, que con su varita, la atacaba con un poderoso rayo verde, mientras ella sostenía algo muy valioso en sus manos..." Nunca recordaba lo que era, sin embargo era algo importante, ya que lo ultimo que sentía antes de caer, era tranquilidad de haber hecho lo correcto; es decir, cuidar su objeto valioso.

"Hey¡Tierra llamando a Lilliane Evans¡Responde!" –Lily parpadeo un par de veces y se volvió a mirar a Ginger que parecía enojada.

"Lo siento amiga, no era mi intención no ponerte atención..."

"Uy que cursi esta todo por aquí" –dijo Kitty con una mueca a desagrado mientras repelía el olor que supuestamente había a "cursilería" en el aire, con sus manos.-

"Pero que antipática te pones" –dijo Lily riéndose de Kitty. Ginger se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Lily, y no había reaccionado a molestar a Kitty. Por alguna razón, todo lo que había dicho antes empezaba a esfumarse.. ¿y si Lily tenia razón? Lily era una persona realista, y no estaría haciendo cosas sin tener antes buenas razones para hacerlas.

Un fuerte portazo las hizo a las 3 dar vuelta su rostro hacia la entrada de sus habitaciones. En la puerta se encontraba una eufórica Ravenclaws con la respiración entre cortada y los ojos salidos de sus cuencas.

"¿Qué tienes en los ojos, Bella?" –pregunto Kari, que se había quitado el discman para ver que tanto hacían sus amigas- "¿Un tic?"

Bella no contesto, y en respuesta se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y se dejo caer sonriendo.

"Hay un pequeño problemita...con a CSC"

Las 4 Gryffindors abrieron mucho sus ojos y se acercaron a Bella a gatas. La pelinegra se volvió a sus amigas y empezó a reír como demente.

"¡Bella!" –chillo Lily perdiendo la paciencia mientras Kitty la zamarreaba rudamente.-"¡Deja ya tus locuras¿Qué te pasa?"

"Cuenta! Cuenta!" –dijo Ginger mientras ayudaba a Kitty a zamarrearla.

De pronto, la Ravenclaws quedo en silencio.

"¿Recuerdan los hechizos de los baúles de los Merodeadores...?" –pregunto con una extraña voz –"¿Los recuerdan?"

Lily se volvió a Ginger y a Kari que estaban sonriendo malignamente.

"Claro que si!" –dijo Kari animadamente-"Seguramente han abierto los baúles para sacar los calderos y ahora están con furúnculos y cosas así en la cara no? No me digas que la CSC los han dejado por eso! Te juro que me parto de la risa!"

"Pues... creo que cometimos una pequeña pero esperanzadora equivocación" –dijo Bella volteándose a ver a Kari y a Ginger.

"¿De que hablas? Los baúles decían respectivamente el nombre de cada uno...o bueno¿eso leíste, no?"

"Digamos que la CSC ahora están con heridas en la cara y las manos destrozadas..."-dijo Bella entrecerrando los ojos ante la mirada espantada de sus 4 amigas –"Resulta que los baúles eran de ellas, soy corta de vista y supongo que leí las etiquetas mal! Claro! Ellas marcan sus cosas con el nombre de sus novios!"

"Eso es estúpido!" –riño Lily recobrando el habla.-"realmente ESTUPIDO"

"Pero esta de moda, querida" –dijo Bella, la que definitivamente era la que sabia mas del tema –"Y ellas no se quedarían atrás..."

Las 4 chicas se quedaron shockeadas... tenían un grave problema...

Las CSC eran definitivamente las mas populares, admiradas y amadas de Hogwarts, ahora , aparte de recibir el maltrato de ellas y de los Merodeadores, tenían a medio Hogwarts sobre ellas si se enteraba alguien de que ellas habían sido...

"¿Alguien sabe de esto?"-pregunto Ginger bajito-"bueno, aparte de los Merodeadores?"

"Digamos que nuestros amiguitos...se han encargado de anunciarlo"

"¡Pero ellos no tendrían que saber!" -.chillo Kitty enojadísima –"Malditos lameculos!"

Ginger y Lily miraron a su amiga, sabiendo que ese comentario estaba de mas.

"No tengo la mas remota idea!" –chillo Bella empezando a contagiarse con la locura.

Unos fuertes golpes en la recién cerrada puerta se hicieron escuchar. Las 5 se dieron vuelta automáticamente a mirar y al escuchar los gritos supieron lo que vendría...

CSC al ataque.. ¿Vendrían con encrespadores..o quizás con sus delineadores súper puntiagudos?

-----------

Gracias por sus reviews! Estoy muy entusiasmada escribiendo esto¡Que manera de agregar comentarios! Aun me rió sola pensando en lo que continuara! Jajajajajaja ya se viene¿Qué harán nuestras chicas ante la amenaza de todo Hogwarts por atacar a sus divas¿Ideas¡Recibidas sean! XD  
Por favor, necesito sus comentarios! Si es posible, coméntenme que tal la trama y si tienen ideas, todo es recibido y aprovechado! Si tienen tiempo, denme su opinión sobre los personajes !

Besos y cariños, de su amiga  
Haru


	3. A lo Muggles

Aclaraciones: No tengo una exelente ortografia; perdonen si no es buena pero se hace lo que se puede y esto lo hago por el enorme amo al arte de la escritura!Otra cosa; Por criticas de mi queridisima amiga Lilah,e decidido que la CSC dejaran de llamarse asi y me referire a ellas con diferentes discriminatorios xD, esto lo hago paare vitar problemas ya que me han dicho que hay un fic que era algo asi y poss para que no piensen que soy una copycat asquerosa ¬¬X! Bueeh sin mas que aclarar los dejo con la continuacion! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!

* * *

.  
Capitulo III "A lo Muggles..."  
.

* * *

.  
.  
. 

"Cierra la maldita puerta!"-chillo Bella, reteniéndola para que no pudiera entrar nadie.

Estaba mas que claro que una enorme multitud estaba afuera.

"Que no te fijas que lo hago!" –grito Kitty fulminando a Bella con la mirada, mientras las 2 estaban de espaldas, apoyaban en la puerta para que nadie lograra pasar.-"Apuraos de una buena vez!"

Ginger, que se encontraba histérica hojeando un sucio pergamino, levanto la vista con los ojos brillantes. "Sarah McConnors, Eliahora Rudkins, Luh Rowluk, Ágata Course y Audrey Lockhart"

Una vez estos nombre salieron de los labios de Ginger, se comprobó lo inevitable; Ellas si estaban tras la puerta.

"Vale, vale..no es necesario entrar en pánico.."-dijo Ginger sonriendo amable –"Son populares y todo pero creo que ..."

Unos horribles gritos se escucharon, las 5 abrieron mucho los ojos y Lily con dolor comprobó que se trataba de Sarah McConnors –"Ábreme la puerta Evans! Se que fuiste tu y tus amigas!"

Lily, que se encontraba sumergida en un baúl enorme, salió de un salto y le arrebato el pergamino a Ginger.

"Mostradnos a los dueños y creadores" –susurro Lily mientras con su recién sacada varita, apuntaba al mapa del Merodeador. Unas manchitas empezaron a aparecer y rápidamente los nombres de "Canuto, Colagusano, Cornamenta y Lunático" identificaron con una linda etiqueta, a nuestros queridos merodeadores. –"Lo sabia...¡Lo sabia! Estos idiotas seguramente les han dicho! Ellas no tenían como enterarse!"

"Disculpa Bonita" –dijo Bella frunciendo el seño-"Si no recuerdas, tuvimos una discusión en el tren; ¿Quién mas buscaría hacerles daño?"

"Alguien les dijo, ellas no son capaces de procesar tanta información"-dijo Lily seriamente, a lo cual sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo.

"¿Dónde diablos están esos idiotas!" –pregunto Kari saliendo de debajo de la cama con los pelos en punta y el rostro totalmente sucio-"Te juro que cuando los encuentre los matare!"

"Tranquila Kari..."-dijo Ginger mientras la ayudaba a salir, ya que la peliverde se había quedado atascada –"Hunde el estomago y podrás salir!"

"No soy gorda!" –chillo Kari en el momento en que, con todas sus fuerzas, Ginger la sacaba y ambas rodaban chocando con el enorme armario que tenían en la habitación.

"Hey!" –gruño Kitty desde la puerta –"No se a ustedes, pero a mi no me gusta para nada tener que soportar el peso de estas crías empujando!"

Lily miro el mapa y lo arrugo molesta, eso si, dejando lo suficiente para que aun se vieran las etiquetas moviéndose en la sala común de Gryffindor que identificaba a los merodeadores.

"Vale..."-dijo Lily lentamente y haciéndose una auto relajación –"Dejadlas pasar y que se pongan cómodas ; Veremos como solucionamos esto de una buena vez..."

Las 4 cabezas de sus amigas la miraron dudosas, y luego de un instante comprendieron el mensaje..

---------------------

Sirius se rasco la cabeza con la varita mientras echaba rápidas miradas hacia la escalera, que conducía al dormitorio de sus compañeras de curso-

"No creo que las maten..."-dijo James sabiendo lo que pensaba su amigo –"Hay que admitirlo; esas bestias no son del todo tontas, saben defenderse..."

Remus carraspeo incomodo y James y Sirius lo ignoraron."Se lo merecen" –termino auto convenciéndose Sirius, que aun que lo negara, les había tomado mucho cariño a las chicas –"Tuvimos mucha suerte de que Alice Hausman las viera hechizando nuestros baúles..."

"Esas niñas..."-gruño James frunciendo el seño –"¿Pero sabes? Se sintió extraño hechizar los baúles de nuestras noviecitas...incluso, me sentí bien..."

"Ex novia, Prongs...después del corte que te dio.."-dijo Sirius sonriéndole cómplice mientras con su mano hacia un gesto similar a la decapitación observando a su compañero, que enrojecía-"Fue bueno decirles que habían sido las chicas; quizás eso te ayude a recuperar el corazoncito de la muñeca esa...¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"McConnors Sarah" –dijo un embobado Peter. James y Sirius se dieron vuelta a mirarlo y este se sonrojo –" Quiero decir, McConnors! Ya sabes...la Hufflepuff ...y novia de James" –aclaró.

Si..."-dijo James dudoso-"Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro; después de todo, las NightCats si sirven para algo..."

Remus miro a James y a Sirius desaprovativamente –"No deberían de ser así con las chicas; creo que tienen millones de razones como para hechizar sus cosas...después de lo del año anterior..."

"Solo fueron bromitas; tan inocentes como las que le hicimos a Snivellus..."-concluyo luego de un incomodo silencio James, mientras Sirius se rascaba una oreja.

"Mira tu que inocentes..."-dijo de pronto Peter que estaba callado luego de su anterior comentario; que le pudo haber costado su puesto de Merodeador.

Un pisotón cortesía de Sirius hizo que Peter se callara de nuevo, mirando muy feo a Sirius.

"Basta del ataque sicológico, Remus... "-dijo de pronto Sirius, sintiendo como Remus le miraba horrible. –"No nos hagas sentir mal ¿Quieres? Si tan bien te caen esas niñitas, deberías irte con ellas y –"

Un horrible estruendo se escucho en las habitaciones. James y Sirius dieron un salto, como un resorte automático los hubiera hecho despertado de un trance.

Remus cubrió su rostro con ambas manos –"¿Por qué demonios apoyo a estos imbeciles en todas sus travesuras?"

Sirius se acercó sigilosamente a la escalera y hecho un vistazo. James, viendo la expresión de su amigo, se acerco de inmediato a echar una mirada de lo que había sucedido.

Lo que vio realmente lo dejo aterrado, y por un momento, deseo no haberles hecho una trampa a las NightCats.

-------------

Las populares chicas, entraron de un portazo al notar que el peso que impedía el acceso de la puerta, había desaparecido.  
Sarah McConnors tenia su varita afuera y una expresión de sumo odio cuando ingreso a la habitación; el problema fue que no fue recibida como lo esperaba.

No había chicas armadas ni aterrorizadas, simplemente estaban las Gryffindors haciendo sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Pero que—" –comenzó Sarah sorprendida mientras miraba a cada una de las Gryffindor en particular.

Cuando su vista se topo con Lily Evans, se detuvo y la fulmino. Lily se encontraba entretenida sacudiendo su escritorio.

"¿Necesitan algo?" –pregunto de pronto una simpática vocecita a la derecha de las recién ingresadas –"Porque si no, necesitamos que se vallan; estamos haciendo el aseo y no necesitamos mas mugre de la que hay..."

Sarah apretó los dientes y miro resentida a la niñita que había hablado. Tenia un pelo verde chillón mas que conocido por todos, y sus ojos centellantes en celeste, estaban mas vivaces que nunca.

Sarah la miraba desde arriba, ya que la pequeña Kari era bajita, pero eso no impedía que tuviera una enorme fuerza y valentía que detenía montañas y mares.

"Cállate Merlín" –gruño Sarah devolviéndole la sonrisa falsa –"No estoy para tus jueguitos ¡Decidme inmediatamente quien diablos hechizo nuestros baúles!"

"¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo?" dijo Kari sonriendo dulce, luego con su mirada confusa se volvió a sus amigas .-"Chicas...¿Saben quien ha hechizado los baúles de..estas?"

Ginger, Lily y Kitty negaron tranquilamente. Bella se rió un poco y termino negando con la cabeza de igual manera que sus amigas, suprimiendo una carcajada que se veía venir.

"Estoy segura que fueron ustedes!" –chillo Sarah colérica viendo como la ignoraban y seguían en sus cosas –"Evans! Tu y tus amigas tienen algo que ver! Estoy mas que segura!"

Kitty carraspeo mientras hacia una seña para que bajaran el volumen de la voz. –"Venga Lily, ya diles que paso, estamos perdiendo tiempo, además...esto se pone aburrido"

Ginger se rió levemente mientras acariciaba la varita que estaba bajo su túnica negra.

Lily se voltio a Sarah y la miro de manera neutral, mientras apoyaba su mano en una de sus caderas–"Si, fuimos nosotras. Aun que para ser honesta no era con la intención de deformarles el rostro a ustedes, si no a sus novios..."

Sarah abrió un par de veces la boca sin pronunciar nada. Sus compañeras también estaban en un estado similar. Ágatha Course frunció el seño considerablemente.

"¿Así es que fueron ustedes, eh?" –gruño Ágatha mientras levantaba su varita apuntando su rostro y se quitaba el hechizo para cubrir las horrorosas heridas-" Ustedes y sus malditos hechizos han destranfigurado nuestros perfectos rostros¿Con que maldito derecho?"

Lily miro a Ginger, Bella y a Kari de manera significativa. Kari estaba junto a ellas apoyada de su escoba, riéndose disimuladamente de cada una de las Barbies implantadas.

"Malditas estúpidas"-susurro Sarah McConnors apretando los dientes con la mirada inyectada en sangre –"Sois unas envidiosas! Lo habéis hecho porque les gustan nuestros novios!"

Ginger que había permanecido en silencio ordenando una vasijas, se puso a reír a carcajadas junto a Kitty, que le ayudaba.

"¿Envidiosas? De sus..¿novios? Por favor! Seremos muchas cosas; traviesas, molestosas , NO populares, pero... Jamás y escúchame McConnor, JAMAS nos fijaríamos en alguno de sus novios"-susurro fríamente Lily una vez las risas cesaron-"Ahora si no les importa, por favor vallanse de nuestra habitación, no tenemos tiempo para vuestros arrebatos"

"Cierra el pico Evans y no me levantes la voz, asquerosa sangre inmunda!" –chillo Sarah mientras su varita apuntaba peligrosamente a Lily –"Claro! Tu nunca te fijarías en el¿Por qué? Porque el JAMAS te mirara como algo mas que una babosa de biblioteca! Si James o alguno de los chicos se llegase a fijar en algo como tu o en alguna de tus amigas, seria solamente por pena...lastima...despecho ¡Jamas por atracción natural!"

"Seguramente lo dice la mas natural.."-susurro en voz muy baja Kitty burlándose en aquel momento de tensión.

Lily tenia entrecerrado los ojos y miraba a Sarah con una increíble mezcla de sentimientos.

"Me das lastima Evans, lastima porque tienes que recurrir a hechizos baratos como los que nos has puesto para poder conseguir popularidad! Bravo Evans! Tu y tus amiguitas lograron ser populares, ya que esto ten por seguro que todos saben lo de su inocente bromita!" –Sarah apunto su rostro, donde claramente se veían marcas de ampollas –"Esto Evans, es fruto de tus intentos por resaltar... Déjame decirte querida que te faltan millas y kilómetros para poder conseguir lo que yo he logrado con años..."

"¿Qué cosa? La Fama de Puta barata que te gastas?"-pregunto Lily sonriendo con suficiencia una vez Sarah se daba vuelta para marcharse.

"Estas muerta Evans"-susurro Ágatha, la mejor amiga de Sarah, al ver que su amiga no respondía nada –"Te lo aseguro! Estas muerta!"

"¿Quién lo dice? Tu?"-pregunto Ginger de pronto, situándose junto a Lily –"Vallanse de aquí y déjenos en –"

Ginger no termino la frase. De un momento a otro, Sarah McConnors, la perfecta señorita con rostro de chica artista de porno, se lanzo sobre Lily tirandola al suelo.

Ginger no atino a reaccionar, solo lo hizo cuando vio que Lily le había dado un enorme puñete en la cara a Sarah que seguramente le había soltado los dientes.

Kitty, Bella y Kari se lanzaron inmediatamente a separarlas; Lily, aun que nadie lo supiera, hacia boxeo, y era capaz de matar a Sarah si se lo proponía.

Ágatha Course estaba horrorizada, y lanzaba alaridos mientras las demás, en vez de ayudar a su amiga que estaba siendo destrozada por Lily, le imitaban con gritos similares.  
Luh Rowluk que parecía la mas tranquila, de un movimiento salió de la pieza corriendo para conseguir ayuda.

"Basta ya Lily! La mataras!" –chillo Kari cuando logro que Lily le soltara el pelo a Sarah –"Déjala ya!"

"Déjenme¡Déjenme darle una buena paliza a esta Barbie implantada!"-riño Lily mirando a Sarah con sus profundos ojos verdes.

Ruidos en las escalera se escucharon entre los gemidos de dolor de Sarah McConnors. Eran pasos, y estos no tardaron en llegar.

"¡La matara!" –se escucho decir a afuera –"Por favor hagan algo!"

James entro a la pieza de las chicas de 6º y palideció enormemente al ver lo que sucedía.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a su novia agarrada por Weaspott y Figg para que no se lanzara sobre Evans. Tenia horribles heridas en su rostro y el pelo rubio muy revuelto.  
Por otra parte estaba Evans; se notaba cansada aun que con una sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie le sacaría del rostro en semanas. Sus cabellos cortos y rojos estaban disparados en muchas direcciones, pero aun así, se veía en mucho mejor estado que su novia Sarah.

"¿Qué mierda...?" –susurro lentamente James aun paralizado. Detrás de el apareció Sirius, que al ver la escena, lanzo un grito asustado.

"¡Diablos!"-dijo Sirius –"Pelea entre mujeres, eso se ve feo..."

"Hace algo Black!" –chillo Ginger, la pelirroja que sujetaba a McConnors –"Ayúdame con McConnors y deja de estar como estúpido mirando!"

Sirius y James reaccionaron, y se acercaron a las dos chicas rápidamente.

"Déjenme! Maldita sea!" –chillo Lily fieramente, siendo sujetada por James –"Te juro que le rompo la cara a esa maldita puta!"

"Evans! Por Favor tranquilízate" –le susurro James. Lily, que gemía y gruñía intentando soltarse, dejo de hacerlo y miro a James asustada.

"Y tu que diablos haces aquí?" –pregunto dejando de forcejear. El muchacho le sonrió maliciosamente "He venido a salvar a mi novia de una fierecilla..."

Lily frunció el seño notablemente. Cuando le iba a responder, el agudo grito de Sarah los hizo volverse a la muchacha.

"Deja a mi novio arpía!" –De un solo manotazo, Sarah se había soltado de un traumado Sirius y se había acercado dispuesta a pegarle a Lily.-"Aleja tus sucias manos de MI chico!"

"Cálmate cariño!"-le dijo James mientras se ponía delante de Lily, que había reaccionado y había dejado su instinto asesino nuevamente dormido en su interior –"Basta ya!"

"Deja de protegerla! Déjame matarla! Maldita sangre sucia!" –Sarah levanto su mano y James recibió el impacto de una fuertísimo cachetada.

Todos se llevaron la mano al rostro mirando como James empezaba a molestarse. El buscador de Gryffindor tenia un carácter admirable, nunca se molestaba con nada y tomaba todo como un juego.

"¡Cariño! Lo siento, yo.. ¡te dije que te corrieras!" –chillo Sarah mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-"yo no quería...!"

"Sarah, te dije que te tranquilizaras" –susurro peligrosamente James.

"Pero yo.."

"Te lo dije..."-volvió a susurrar James –"Diablos Sarah! Si no eres capaz de controlarte, no puedo seguir hablando contigo...y menos seguir estando junto a ti"

Sarah abrió mucho sus ojos mientras gruesos lagrimones corrían su lápiz de ojos. Lily, que estaba atrás de James parecía sorprendida, y aun que lo negara, por una extraña razón le agradaba la idea de que aquello hubiera sucedido.

"Pero Jamesi¡Me equivoque!"-grito Sarah cuando James se dignaba a salir de la habitación –"Por favor! Discúlpame ¡Tu mismo me dijiste que habían sido Evans y sus amigas! No te molestes; yo solo me defendía!"

Sarah se había rebajado. Había caído de rodillas llorando ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Kitty y Bella se reían en silencio, mientras Ginger veía con algo de pena a la Hufflepuff.

James se dirigió al resto de las amigas de Sarah "Salgan de aquí si no quieren que llegue McGonnagal y las castigue, Remus, como prefecto, no tardara en traerla..."

Las asustadas chicas, cogieron a Sarah y desaparecieron una vez James termino de pronunciar la frase.

James y Sirius también salieron de la habitación de las chicas de 6º sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a las NightCats.

Kitty se acercó a una sonriente Lily, bastante preocupada –"Lily¿estas bien!"

No solo ella lo preguntaba, sus 4 amigas preguntaban lo mismo al mismo tiempo, desesperadas por saber si su amiga estaba bien.

"Si! Estoy bien!" –dijo Lily prácticamente gritando ya que sus amigas no paraban de bombardearla con preguntas –"Ya! Tranquilas! Ya paso.."

"¡Lily! Esta ves te pasaste!" –chillo Bella eufórica –"Le has dado una lección que jamás olvidara!"

"Cállate Bella" dijo Ginger enojada- "No esta bien! Esto no esta bien¿saben todos los problemas que traerá esto?"

Kitty y Kari se encogieron de hombros sonriendo orgullosas a Lily.

"Pues si no lo recuerdan la Barbie es la mas popular del colegio y además; es la hija del mismísimo Ministros de Relaciones Mágicas internas!.. ¿Te parece que esto no acarreara problemas?"

El rostro de las 4 inmediatamente se transformo en una sonrisa apagada.

"Tienes razón, esta vez me pase..."-susurro Lily mientras se limpiaba un hilito de sangre que escurría de su boca –

"¡No importa Lily! Nosotras estamos contigo!"-dijo Kari riéndose –"Además, déjame decirte que este gusto no te lo quita nadie.. ¿Cómo se siente deformarle el rostro a la mas poderosa chica del colegio?"

Lily sonrió discretamente –"Se siente realmente muy bien"

Las risas de sus amigas se escucharon seguidas del comentario. Ginger, que parecía seria, dejo de estar tensa para soltar el comentario que completaría la felicidad de sus amigas –"Al parecer la jugarreta les salió mal a los Mero-idiotas y a las Barbies implantadas. James se quedó sin novia y las implantadas no pudieron haber quedado mas deformes.."

"Queridísima Ginger; déjame ser yo la que te de la agradable noticia de que este año, las NightCats no dejaran que nadie les pase a llevar. Y para bautizar esta decisión hemos entablado una frontal guerra con las Barbies y con los lindos Merodeadores..."

"Me parece perfecto"-dijo Ginger riéndose de Bella, que parecía fascinada con sus palabras –"Si todos estos años hemos salido perdiendo y hemos sufrido; ya es hora de que nosotras sintamos lo que es ganar..."

Y con estas palabras, las NightCats se largaron a reír alegres y entusiastas mientras comentaban los horribles planes que tendrían para ellas los Merodeadores y las Barbies esas. Ellas no se quedaron atrás, también comenzaron a planear sus planes.

"¿Me pueden explicar que paso ahora?"-pregunto Frank Longbotton histérico y jadeante, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Porque lo preguntas?" pregunto Kari provocando la risa de sus amigas. Ginger limpiaba tiernamente la herida del labio de su mejor amiga Lily, mientras esta no paresia muy feliz.

"No sean idiotas! Si les estoy preguntando es por algo!"-dijo Frank mientras entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el –"¿Es verdad que golpeaste a McConnors?"

Lily miro a Frank de reojo. Su amigo Frank era pacifista y odiaba las peleas; estaba mas que claro que se molestaría con ella.

"Puede ser..."

"Lily.."

"Vale! Si, si la golpee Frank..."-termino Lily sonrojada mientras miraba a Frank suspirar resignado.

"Pues, déjame ser yo quien te felicite primero"-Lily abrió mucho sus ojos cuando su amigo la abrazo –"Me preocupaste mocosa! Pensé que te mataría!"

"Franky! No nos pongamos sentimentales ¿quieres?" –dijo Kitty aburrida de tanto amor en el aire

Las risas de las chicas fueron seguidas del comentario de Kitty. Frank se sonrojo notablemente y se enojo argumentando que "Odiaba la inmadures de Kitty".

Si bien comenzaba una nueva etapa en la vida de las NightCats había un grave problema: No todo seria tan fácil; con las Barbies implantadas y los merodeadores atrás de sus pasos, estaba mas que claro que ese año seria una lucha "cuerpo a cuerpo" entre ellas y sus mortales enemigos -

* * *

A mi amigo de abajo le gusta que le hagan click xD! Se llama Review!

* * *


	4. Nada Fuera de lo Normal

**.  
Capitulo IV "Nada fuera de lo Normal"  
.

* * *

**

Habían pasado un par de días desde el "incidente" y nuestras queridas chicas se encontraban mas tranquilas de lo que cualquiera esperaría.

Si bien las miradas eran bastante incomodas; luego de un tiempo ya se acostumbraron. Con algo de felicidad comprobaron que no solo les miraban con asco y pena; también había entre las multitudes, pequeños brillos de orgullo y esperanza dirigidas a ellas.

Después de todo; si había gente con cerebro que veía mas de lo externo! Era un pensamiento muy agradable que les hacia sentirse felices.

El regordete y simpático Frank Longbotton era el único que parecía temeroso del grupo. Era un chico fantástico; pero de entre todas sus virtudes destacaban la preocupación y la paciencia.

Las chicas agradecían profundamente la preocupación de su queridísimo amigo; sin embargo en esos momentos, empezaba a cansarles que su amigo estuviera tan obsesionado con el hecho de cuidarlas...

"Franky.."-comenzó por décima vez Kari, mientras su simpático amigo las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados impaciente –"De verdad; no es necesario que te preocupes, tenemos 16 años y sabemos cuidarnos..."

"Esas mismas palabras las usaste el año anterior, justo antes de que—" Las chica lo hicieron callar cubriéndole la boca agitadas con los ojos desorbitados de susto.

En la sala común no era bueno hablar temas personales; había muchos oídos y todos dispuestos a delatarlas o acusarlas. Después de todo; estaba mas que claro que las "Niñitas Mimadas de Hogwarts" no dudarían en pagar un alto precio con tal de buscar alguna cosa para cagarlas a ellas.. ¡Que mejor que un secreto?

"Vale, comprendí el mensaje"-dijo Frank enojado, mientras lograba sacarse las manos que lo tenían de un lindo color violeta; al no poder respirar.

"No tocaremos el tema del año anterior..."-sentencio Lily algo abrumada –"Ya tenemos bastante con las humillaciones que pasamos; no quiero volver a revivir el momento.."

"Nadie quiere"-dijo Bella sintiendo un escalofrió en el pescuezo.

Kari abrió una bolsa de nueces que hizo que el silencio, volviera a tener algo de vida. (Maldita bolsa de nueces xD!)

"¿Saben? Es muy extraño que los Mero-Idiotas no se hallan aparecido..."-susurro sonriendo Kitty mientras echaba rápidas miradas para no ser escuchada por nadie mas que sus amigos.

"De seguro esta en planes de conquista de una nueva novia" –aseguro Lily riéndose mientras abría su libro y tomaba asiento en un sillón muy cómodo junto a la chimenea-"Quizás me creerán paranoica, pero realmente me da pena McConnors, se veía bien coladita por Potter y el rechazo parece no haberle hecho nada de bien..."

"Yo la he visto"-chismoseo Bella animada-"Tiene unas ojeras de dos kilómetros que le van muy bien con el pedazo de pelo que Lily le arranco! Y ni hablar del ojo morado que se gasta; de seguro James querrá volver con la Reina acabada del Glamour.."

Lily se sonrojo y la pequeña Ginger se largo a reír recordando la imagen de McConnors arrastrándose para que James no le dejara.

"Son muy crueles con la chica ¿eh?"-dijo Frank riéndose alegre.

"Perdona, niño bonito, pero para que sepas fue ella la cruel¡La hubieras escuchado como le gritaba a Lily!"-dijo Bella alzando la voz. Sus amigas la silenciaron al notar que todos los ojos se dirigían a su grupo.

"Seamos honestos" –dijo Kitty luego de que las miradas dejaron de acosarlos-"Aquí el único culpable es Potter, "alias" Jamesi.."

De eso no había duda. Todas las NightCats e incluso el joven Longbotton, movieron su cabeza positivamente, dando el veredicto final.

"Potter no tiene cerebro; pobrecito, no tiene la culpa"-dijo Lily suspirando agotada.

"Chicas..."-sus amigas se volvieron a verla-"Estoy segura que yo no me equivoque..."-susurro de pronto Bella mientras sus ojos grises y rajados parecían estar fijos en el fuego –"No pude...; no soy tan ciega como para no haberme fijado..."

Ginger y Kari entendieron el mensaje enseguida. Kitty miro a Bella divertida sin entender de que hablaba.

"¿Estas profetizando como la chica es de Trelawey?"- dijo dándole un golpe a Bella en la espalda, que le corto la respiración a la Ravenclaw

"No seas idiota Kitty!"-chillo Bella enojada –"¿Qué no te acuerdas de la broma que yo, Gin y Kari les hicimos a los Merodeadores?"

Kitty movió su cabeza negó algo resentida por el grito de Bella. Lily no había hecho comentarios; pero ataba los cabos sueltos en silencio.

"Algo nos comentaron"-dijo Frank tranquilo-"Lo que no entiendo es que si le hicieron la broma a los Merodeadores... ¡Porque el efecto le dio a las chicas y no a ellos?"

"¿Por qué se equivoco?"-dijo Kitty gruñendo enojada.

Bella alzo ambos hombros confundida. Lily cerro su libro de golpe y las miradas se dirigieron a la hermosa muchacha de ojos esmeraldas.

"Bella no leyó mal; de eso estoy segura..."-aseguro Lily seria-" Esto fue una broma de los Merodeadores; por alguna razón esos engendros se enteraron e intentaron cagarnos..¡Como siempre!"

"¿No era una estúpida Moda?"-pregunto Ginger apoyándose en Franky-"Bella nos dijo que había una moda o algo así en que era muy genial y guay poner el nombre de tu novio en vez del tuyo.."

"Si, claro que hay una moda!"-contesto Bella ofendida –"Esa fue la respuesta mas obvia que encontré; pero.. ¡Como voy a confundir unos malditos baúles rosa de unos negros!"

En un momento todo el mundo quedo impactado..¡Arabella tenia razón! No podía ser tan ciega como para confundir unos baúles rosados de las "muñecas de Hogwarts" con los baúles negros de los "Muñecos de Hogwarts". Los de los merodeadores eran negros (sonó feo xD), era imposible que ellas se hubiesen confundido.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron Sirius Black, James Potter y nada mas ni nada menos que Alice Hausman; una menuda muchacha de corta cabellera castaña y de gafas.  
Parecía realmente muy feliz estando junto a los Merodeadores. Alice sufría de una extraña obsesión con querer resaltar. Siempre deseaba juntarse con los mas populares o las personas "importantes".

Aun que las NightCats no eran nada fuera de lo normal; para Alice ellas eran heroínas y cuando las vio dio un chillido de emoción que causo gran sorpresa en las pensativas chicas.

Frank hizo una horrible mueca al momento que Alice se volvió a verlo.

"Llego tu novia, Franky "-bromeo maliciosamente Kari cuando Alice indignada, le corrió el rostro a Frank.

"Oh que Graciosa, Srta. de Lupin"-dijo Frank peligrosamente. Kari que masticaba sus nueces, se atoro y se empezó a ahogar.

Ginger asustada, le dio un fuerte golpe que provoco que una de las nueces saliera despedida de la garganta de la peliverde, dándole en pleno rostro a James Potter.

"Mierda!"-dijeron Kitty y Ginger al mismo tiempo. James había dado un horrible alarido cuando la nuez le impacto en la frente.

Lily aguanto la risa inflando sus mejillas; sin embargo la risa no pudo ser retenida y se largo a reír agarrandose el estomago histérica. Las voces cuchichiando se habían silenciado para fijar su total atención en Lilliane Evans.

"Lily!"-Dijo Ginger dándole un golpe para que se callara. Al momento la pelirroja se silencio y aun con la risa atravesada, abrió su libro y se puso a fingir que leía interesada.

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Alice zamarreando a James; ante la mirada asustada de Sirius.

"Lo mataras!"-dijo Sirius separando a la muchacha de un mareado James –"Si es que ya no lo mataron..."

Ginger se sonrojo cuando Sirius le hecho una mirada extrañamente furtiva.

"Déjate de mandar indirectas, Black!"-chillo Ginger al momento que le lanzaba unas nueces de la aun mareada Kari. –"Si tienes algo que decirme, ven y dímelo! Estoy toda oídos para ti, cariño"

Sirius recibió las nueces en la espalda y frunció el entrecejo sin dignarse a mirar a la muchacha.

"¿Qué fue eso?"-pregunto James tocándose la cabeza adolorido –

"Merlín te lanzo los desechos de su boca, para ser mas exacta una nuez a medio digerir!"-dijo Alice como si lo que dijera fuera algo realmente bueno. James miro horrorizado a Kari; que se encontraba muy mareada mientras Lily y Kitty le daban aire con sus pergaminos para que respirara.

"Venga Canuto; acompáñame a ponerme algo en la cabeza..."-dijo mordaz James mientras Sirius se reía por lo bajo y lo acompañaba a su cuarto.

De pronto, como si recordara algo, Sirius le susurro algo a James y se dirigió al grupo de las chicas. Alice entusiasmada; acompaño a James ha su pieza a paso de hormiga.

"Eh Calabacita!"-dijo el muchacho sonriendo conquistadoramente. Ginger al escucharlo apretó sus ojos y contó hasta 5. Luego; con la mejor de sus sonrisas, se dirigió a Sirius.

"¿Qué quieres engendro?" –pregunto sonriéndole dulcemente. Sin embargo; Sirius había sido interceptado por unas lindas chicas de 7º que claramente captaron toda su atención –"Hijo de..."

Kitty no pudo evitar ponerse a reír –"No te pongas celosa! Ya sabes que Black te tiene una especial atención.."

Ginger rió falsamente –"Oh mi querida Kitty; no sabe cuanto me agrada eso..."

Lily observo a Ginger y a Kitty discutir acaloradamente sobre si a Ginger le gustaba o no Sirius. Sin poder evitarlo; su mirada verde se dirigió a la escalera en donde subían Alice y James.

De un brinco se levanto. Como prefecta, tenia la "misión" de impedir que ningún Merodeador llevara a una chica a su habitación. ¿Qué ejemplo le darían a los de primer año!

"Potter!" –chillo esta amenazante, mientras tiraba su libro al sillón. –"Oye estúpido; ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se puede llevar chicas al dormitorio?"

James se detuvo y la miro.

Lily se detuvo de golpe cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Nunca antes había visto lo lindo de sus ojos y mucho menos se había fijado en que sus cejas eran de forma tan perfecta. Sus labios estaban levemente abiertos y parecían querer decirle miles de cosas; y sin embargo...

"No te metas, Evans" –dijo James enojado –"Yo hago lo que yo quiero y tu ni nadie me mandara ¿Entendido? Metete en tus asuntos que ya bien maldita me tienes la vida con tus problemas"

Lily salió de su trastorno y no respondió nada. Se había quedado tan pasmada y asustada de sus pensamientos; que no había atinado a nada.

"¿Escuchaste, Lily?" –dijo Alice colgándose del brazo de James riéndose –"No te preocupes; yo y Jamesi no haremos nada que no sea natural!"

James esperaba los gritos de Lily, y sin embargo su espera parecía que nunca terminaría..

"Eh Lily!"-dijo Kitty abrazándola por detrás –"Vamos a las cocinas por unos caramelitos¿Quieres ir?"

Lily vio a Kitty con reproche..

"Son realmente unas adictas" –y sin mas, Lily Evans se fue riendo con Kitty y el resto de sus compañeras.

James había quedado boquiabierto.. ¿Era la misma Lily Evans que lo insultaba y reprendía?

¡No había dicho nada!

"¿Vamos James?"- pregunto algo incomoda Alice al ver que el muchacho no dejaba de mirar a Lily –"Oye..."

Unos niñitos de primer año miraron a Alice y a James y se rieron, seguramente malpensando la situación de que Alice jalaba a James a su habitación. (Que lío estos niños! Cada día mas pervertidos, los de mi colegio son realmente unos..unos...ug!)

"No.. no seria correcto; yo estoy bien Hausman, no te preocupes" –y con una sonrisa conquistadora, James subió a la habitación a paso cansado.

"¡Diablos Potter! Me dijiste que estarías conmigo si te decía lo del hechizo que las chicas pusieron en vuestros baúles!" –Lo había gritado, y James se paralizo.

"Mierda" -pensó asustado el muchacho. Bajo en reversa y comprobó que nadie hubiera escuchado.

Sin nada de delicadeza, le cubrió la boca y la subió con el.

Sin siquiera sospecharlo; Un regordete y rubio muchacho estaba sentado de espaldas a la escalera y había escuchado claramente el grito de Alice Hausman.

------------------------

"Evans, que lindo verte...¿sigues golpeando gente?"-pregunto una muchacha de Hufflepuff que conocía a Sarah McConnors.

Lily no contesto y le hizo una horrible mueca.

El fin de semana paso rápido y las chicas habían vuelto a la rutina del colegio. Con un rostro de 3 metros; Giovanna "Kitty" Moonseal apareció asustando sin ganas a Lily; que ni cuenta se dio de que Kitty había intentado asustarla a la vuelta del pasillo.

"¿Cómo te va, bonita?" –pregunto Kitty mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente.

"Bien, fea" –contesto Lily al momento que unas chicas de Ravenclaws le hacían morisquetas horribles.

"Mierda, que se creen esas chicas?" –pregunto Kitty devolviéndoles las morisquetas. Las chicas de Ravenclaws al verla se espantaron y se fueron.

"No se; pero no me interesa" –rió Lily –"Oye... ¿Haz visto a Frank?"

"eh.. la verdad es que no"-dijo Kitty –"Debe de estar con Peter intentando conquistarlo"

Lily taladro a Kitty con la mirada. Odiaba que molestaran Franky cuando el era un "Pan de Dios", era un tipo amable, sincero, simpático, dulce... ¡Era el hombre perfecto! Era guapo (De eso no había duda); pero no sobresalía porque era tímido y quizás esa era una de las buenas razones por las cuales el chico nunca había tenido novia... ¡Pero eso no significaba que fuera un Gay!

"Deja ya de molestarlo" –dijo Lily riéndose –"sabes que el chico es tímido; mejor que sea así a que sea como esos.."

Con el dedo, Lily apunto hacia los Merodeadores. Estaban cómodamente apoyados en la puerta de la sala de Adivinación. Sonreían a las chicas que pasaban por delante de ellos; y las muy ilusas, seguramente creían que serian las próximas "Noviecitas de los Codiciados"

"Macabros.."-rugió Kitty mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos a medida que se acercaban.

"¡Que se comporten!" –grito una muchacha que estaba frente a los Merodeadores. Lily y Kitty la reconocieron enseguida (Antes no la habían notado con tanta chica enfrente de los Merodeadores). Virginia Weaspott era una personita muy especial y fácil de reconocer; quizás era por que no pasaba desapercibida con sus singulares ojos violetas y su carácter de león enjaulado. (Por algo era Gryffindor¿no?)

"Solo lo dices porque a ti no te coqueteamos, belleza"-le susurro James acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

"Me estas coqueteando, tarado!"-rugió Ginger sin ni siquiera un mínimo de consideración es espantar a las fans de los Merodeadores con sus gritos.

"¿Quién te coquetearía a ti?"-dijo con diversión Sirius, apartando disimuladamente a James de Ginger –"No me hagas reír, Calabacita. Habiendo tantas hermosuras de perfectas medidas, jamás algunos de nosotros se fijaría en una chica tan debiducha y flaquita como tu..."

"A poco no parece tabla.."-comento Peter alzando ambas cejas y mirando los pechos de Ginger con descaro. La pelirroja se cubrió asustada. –"Si supieran que me fajo los pechos para no mostrar lo grandes que son..."-pensó en un momento de locura.

"Basta ya.."-dijo Remus que había escuchado el comentario. –"Podrían ser mas—"

"Eso"-dijo Ginger sonriendo ampliamente y cortando a Remus –"Sean mas caballeros! Además..es verdad que jamás uno de ustedes se fijaría en mi (Y gracias a dios)!.Que no me amolde a sus figuritas sin cerebro no significa que yo no sea una tabla atractiva! además; a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tener a uno de ustedes detrás mío..."

Sirius se rió en su cara y Ginger tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no darle una cachetada cuando la saliva del Merodeador cayo en su rostro. Con delicadeza, limpio su cara.

"Deja de hacerte la interesante conmigo, Weaspott... "-le dijo Sirius acercándose a ella y dejando apenas un espacio de milímetros entre ellos.

"No es necesario hacerme la interesante; se que lo soy para ti, mastodonte" –Y sacándole la lengua, Ginger le dio un empujón y se cruzo de brazos- "Ahora muevan sus traseritos de sex simbols y dejen el corredor libre!"

Lily y Kitty se acercaron a ella; haciendo como si los Merodeadores no estuvieran ahí.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" –pregunto Kitty rudamente mientras miraba una enorme cinta que tenia Ginger atravesada con las iniciales "RP" (Responsable de Pasillos)

"Soy la encargada de esta semana, tengo que cuidar que no allá "Estorbos" –una mirada severa se dirigió a los Merodeadores –"Ni algo que pueda impedir el normal—"

"Blah Blah Blah...¿Te puedes callar, Weaspott¡Diablos! Me sorprende que alguien pueda hablar tanto y no perder el hilo.."-susurro cansado Sirius tocando su cabeza como si esta realmente le doliera.

"Claro que te sorprende! si tus novias jamás hablan mas de 2 palabras!" –chillo Ginger enojada, mientras Sirius la ignoraba silbando y viéndose las uñas. –

"Dos palabras entendibles; no como tus malditos discursos"-dijo Sirius en un siseo malintencionado. Ginger se burlo y se dio vuelta en la punta de sus pies.

"Inetendibles para ti, Black. Que tu no entiendas mis discursos no significa que los demás (Que claramente son mas inteligentes que tu) no lo hagan"

Sirius abrió un par de veces la boca y luego termino por cerrarla con el seño claramente fruncido. Remus se rió al ver a Ginger sonriendo triunfante; realmente esas chicas le caían muy bien.

--------------

Kari bostezo mas que aburrida. A su lado estaban Kitty, Lily y Ginger que acababan de entrar discutiendo a toda boca con los Mero-Idiotas (Para ser exacta con dos de ellos).

Las clases de adivinación eran aburridas y realmente inservibles. Madame Snott era una mujer alta; de tez clara y buen porte que usaba un chistoso turbante de color lila.

Tenia los ojos mas extraños que jamás había visto; parecían dos esferas sin sentimientos que observaba indefinidamente al vació.

"¡Srta. Snott! Ya he descubierto la muerte de 3 de mis compañeros"-dijo la voz aguda de una muchacha a dos bancos de distancia. Tres chicas estaba pálidas y miraban a la muchacha con pequeños espasmos.

Kari la miro y negó con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

"Muy bien Trelawey; mejoras mucho, es increíble como las raíces de los adivinos solamente se guardan para destinadas familias" –su voz se fue apagando y nuevamente el salón quedó en silencio.

"Pss.."-Kari dio vuelta su cabeza y con enorme asombro, vio que Remus Lupin la llamaba –"cogelo..!"

Por encima de las cabezas, un papel con forma de ave voló hacia ella depositándose en sus manos.

Nerviosa, miro a sus amigas que parecían no haberlo notado. Lily estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro que escondía dentro del aburrido libro de adivinación. Ginger tenia un contrabajo de dulces que comía en silencio y Kitty jugaba con la bola de cristal (XD).

Kari miró a Remus sonrojada –"¿Es para mi?"

El susurro llego a los oídos de Remus y este le sonrió, mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal aprobativa.

Lentamente abrió el papel y leyó "_Necesito hablar contigo..¿Tienes algún problema?"_

¡Claro que no tenia problemas! Estaba enamoradísima de Remus Lupin y no perdería una oportunidad como esa!. Sonriendo muy sonrojada, asintió con su cabeza mientras sentía como miles de mariposas cursaban su estomago.

¡Remus Lupin le había enviado un mensaje!

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Contestación de Reviews!

Primero que nada; agradezco en general a todas las personitas que me han enviado un mensajito! Estoy súper feliz y les aseguro que cada vez esto se pondrá mejor! Jajajaja recién estamos empezando; y la historia tiene para millones de capítulos mas!

¿Qué secreto guardaran las NightCats del año anterior? Si tienen especulaciones; ya saben! Con el review me dicen! Me gustaría muchísimo ver que opinan así que xD Denle Clic a mi amiguito! Se pone bien feliz el muy desgraciado xD.

Arabela Weasley: Chica! Como adoro tus mensajes! Cada vez que me llegan me acuerdo de "Arabella! Una de las NightCats! Jajajaja Muchísimas Gracias por tu review! M encantan! Espero que pronto me mandes lo que opinas que cada personajes! Jajajaj Un besote y muchísima suerte en tus exámenes! (Me queda uno a mi; el de matemáticas! El dia 14 lo doy ;D)

Mondlicht Weasley: Ya vez! Ya le seguí xD espero que me opines! Y me dejes reviews mas largos –sniff-

ChabeMica¡Seguiré escribiendo para ti! Jajajaja si te gusta yo sigo escribiendo! Muchísimas gracia por los halagos..y realmente ¡Que terrible es Lilyta cuando se enoja! James no debió pasarla bien cuando ella estaba embarazada...!

Ayane: Por Frank no te preocupes; ya veraz que James consigue a Lily xD!

Itsi: Mi amiga! XD Itsi Witzy¿Viste? No me demore tanto en escribir las respuestas de los Rev! XD!

Lilah Dogwood: Lilah! Tus criticas son de lo mejor! Te adoro amiga! Y te deseo lo mejor en tus historias! Ya veraz que el crossover sera..¡Maravilloso!

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Seh cariño! La gente es agresiva en este fic! Mira que la prefecta a trompazos¿Dónde se vio? En este fic!

LadyTomoe: Gracias por tus halagos y lindas opiniones! Jajaja yo también me río mucho cuando escribo! Me paso al noche invento cosas! Algunas cosas incluso son de la vida real (Date una idea de mi vida!) Buenos! Un cariño enorme y gracias por tu mensajito! Y ten por seguro que Jaime-Jamie sufrirá por Lilyta! XD

MaryGin: Amiga del alma y de mi corazón! Sin tus mensajes no se vive ni se escribe! Tu mama seguro te lleva! XD si te dan pastillas en forma de escoba me das una y yo te mando de las mías en forma de Snitch! (Mi psicólogo oO)! Besotes!

RaiPotter: simpático mi amigo eh! XD es todo un galán! Te seduce! Muajajajaj! Ya veraz mas pelea! Creo que ya era suficiente con sacarle los dientes oO!

princessvampire: Que linda! Jajajaj Me alegra no decepcionarte con mis historias! Seguire escribiendo mientras halla gente linda como tu que adora mis historias! ( Me dio muchísima pena eso del sueño de Lily... ¡Te deseo suerte con tu fic! Ahí me dices para leerlo xD!

Luly Potter: Wapa! Ya sabes xD con lo idiotas que son las Barbies se lo tenían merecido!

Cris¡Seeh! Ginger y Sirius forever and ever! Wissh! Espero que te sigan gustando con lo alterados que son! Son increíbles; me dan buenos dolores de cabeza...! (Y si tengo otra historia de Merodeadores; ve a mi Perfil xD!)

Yami: Si ya crecieron mis bebes! –llora- !

Lunita Black: Sep Nena lo se! Amiga mía! XD este Cáp. es todo tuyo!

NarcisaPotter: Espero este también te agrade! Me esforcé mucho! Quizá este no sea tan bueno pero era necesario subir uno aburrido! XD

Angie-Ayanami: Hello! Espero que ya estés mas tranquila! En menos de una semana he subido 4 capítulos! Jajajajaj Un Beso!

Marghi: Gracias! Espero este Cáp. te guste también!

Carolina de Black¿Pasaste pro mi bio? Jajajajaj un saludo! Y espero tus reviews, Chica!

Bueno; y esto ha sido la contestación xD si me falto alguien..me avisan! XD Gracias a todas y a todos por leer mi historia!

Besos! Haru

Click al guapo botoncito de abajo! XD ¡Cuidado que es un pervertido!


	5. El Lado B de Hogwarts

Capitulo V "El lado B de Hogwarts"  
(Por Arabella Figg xD)  
.

* * *

"¿Alice Hausman?"- pregunto Kitty temblando de rabia, mientras escuchaba a Frank relatarle lo que había escuchado hacia unos días.

"No puedo creerlo" –dijo desilusionada Lily mientras se llevaba una cuchara de su cereal. –"y yo que pensé que esa manía de juntarse con la gente importante" de nuestro colegio se le había pasado.. Hija! Pero ni que los idiotas esos fueran los grandes lideres de esta escuela"

Ginger que las observaba, solo negó y dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza tranquilamente. –"De ella me lo esperaba, no entiendo porque se sorprenden..."

"Siento no habérselos contado antes"-se excuso Frank suspirando resignado.-"No había tenido alguna oportunidad de encontrarlas a todas tan juntas..."

Frank de pronto noto la ausencia de una Peliverde y sintió un vuelco en el estomago. No era normal no encontrar a Kari en la mesa. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, sin embargo Kitty (Que siempre parecía monopolizar la conversación cuando se trataba de insultar a sus enemigos xD) lo silencio con sus alegatos.

"Arpía chupa sangre" –dijo Kitty notoriamente enojada.-"No puedo creer que esa tía ande de espía y conventillera¿No era que quería formar parte de nuestro grupito?"

"Es un alivio que no lo hiciera"-comento Frank mientras cogía un tarro de Mermelada de fruta y untaba el contenido en su pan. Había preferido no comentar nada (Con esas chicas discutiendo, mejor no sacarlas del tema xD, podían matarlo) –"Una chica como ella no creo que sea de confianza después de aquella jugarreta para ganar la ansiada popularidad"

No hubo duda de que Frank tenia razón; Por muy simpática que fuera en su tiempo, había traicionado su confianza al descubrirlas y contarle a los Merodeadores sus planes. Una verdadera amiga jamás seria capaz de tal actitud...

"No vale la pena seguir con esto" –comento Lily luego de meditar mucho tiempo.-"Veámosle el lado positivo a esto"-Sus amigos la miraron con cara de ¿What?-"Gracias a ella nos hemos dado una idea de la clase de amiga que tendríamos si la hubiéramos aceptado..."

"¿Una traicionera rata embustera?" –pregunto Kitty alzando ambas cejas. Frank le miro ceñudo –"Ese es Peter; no lo olvidéis! Nadie le quita el titulo; ni Hausman"

Una risa se escapo de los de Gryffindor que entendían perfectamente a que se refería Frank Longbotton. (Por cierto; Alice no se encontraba ahí, estaba pavoneando por algún lugar su salida con James Potter xD)

"Me da pena que allá caído tan bajo por la popularidad; Yo por lo menos soy feliz en mi anonimato..." –dijo frunciendo el seño Ginger luego de que la mesa volviera a la pasividad de la mañana.

"Mas pena te dará cuando reciba nuestra broma y quede petrificada durante 2 semanas completas" –susurro peligrosamente Kitty –"Claro; ella se lo ha buscado.. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotras contra eso?"

Las risas generales de los 4 amigos que desayunaban, parecieron conformes con la declaración de Kitty. Siguieron desayunando; con uno que otro comentario dando ideas de las mil y una travesuras que gastarían en Hausman.

No paso mucho tiempo para que apareciera Arabella Figg; la Ravenclaw con un grave problema de auto-definición. Esa chica jamás pasaba en su casa (solamente dormía); era una Gryffindor en esencia, y todo el colegio ya lo tenia asumido. (Menos ella, claro!)

"Chicas!" –dijo animadamente la pelinegra sonriendo energéticamente –"Les tengo una maravillosa y fantástica noticia!"

Las 4 cabezas que desayunaban y que claramente, eran las únicas que tomaban en cuenta a Arabella, la miraron confundidas.

"¿Qué pasa, Belly?" -pregunto dulcemente Ginger mientras con una servilleta, limpiaba sus labios. –"¿Mataste al fin a Black o a alguno de sus pedantes amigos?"

"Es aun mejor!" –chillo Bella mientras sacaba orgullosa de detrás de su espalda una hermosa revista luminosa ...

Las chicas y Frank que parecían expectantes (¿Qué seria mejor que uno de los cabeza dura muerto!) , sin embargo parecieron desilusionados al ver "El lado B de Hogwarts" Una revista) flamante en las manos de Belly.

Kitty se dio un palmazo en la frente ante la mirada atónita de Frank. –"¿Ya me vas a cagar la mañana con tu jodida revista!"

Ginger ahogo una sonrosa risa mientras Lily la miraba muy divertida.

Bella ignoro el comentario; aun que si lo escucho perfectamente y disimulo un gruñido–"Me siento orgullosa de presentaros mi nueva y queridísima creación! Con ustedes, mis queridas amigas¡El primer numero de este año! El Lado B de Hogwarts! –cof cof- La Revista Popular de Hogwarts"

"Popular?" –pregunto Ginger –"Que yo sepa--"

Frank le pego un codazo silenciándola. No quería que Bella entrara nuevamente en depresión (El Año anterior había sido horroroso! No otra vez! ) por culpa de la revista mas odiada del colegio. (Y que ella consideraba lo ultimo en "Genialidad" xD)

Lily tosió y se rió por lo bajo. "¿Otra vez con tu revista de chismes que—Aaah!"

La pelirroja había abierto sus ojos mucho y sus amigas también lo hicieron cuando notaron que problema había. Para su sorpresa, en la portada salían James Potter Y Lilliane Evans abrazados justo en la entrada del tren.

"Por favor díganme que no veo lo que veo" –dijo Lily con la barbilla temblándole de la angustia. Ginger negó aguantando la risa que se le escapaba por todos los poros existentes en su cuerpo –"¿Y como voy a saber lo que vez?"

"Si te refieres a si vemos a una hermosa parejita.."-susurro Kitty con un dejo de malicia en su voz –"Una pelirroja y a un joven bien guapo de gafas abrazados dulcemente ante la entrada del tren...pues; no, no vemos nada aparte de eso ¿qué vez tu, Lilyta-Picarona?"

Lily se cubrió el rostro y Frank inmediatamente se puso a su lado para consolarla.

"¿Qué hay de malo en mi revista?" –pregunto Arabella claramente desilusionada .

Lily la miro entre sus dedos; tenia una expresión a muerte que la hacia verse mas pálida de lo que era –"¿Cuántas copias de la jodida revista tienes?"

La Ravenclaw lo pensó detenidamente y luego su sonrisa volvió a inundar sus orientales facciones –"No tengo idea; deje a Corner a cargo de las impresiones... escuche que eran varias! Fíjate que esta cosa ha sido un exitazo..¿Lily¿Te sucede algo?... Te noto algo..¿pálida?"

"Aleja esa cosa digna de Satanás de mi"-susurro peligrosamente Lily cuando miro a Bella. –"Que te juro que—"

"Creo que es el mejor numero que haz sacado"-interrumpió Frank; que también se había entusiasmado al ver el terror y miedo que estaba plasmado en el rostro de Lily. –"Ignora los comentarios de la envidiosa de Lily; como ella no es editora..."

Ginger soltó la risotada de una haciendo un gran espectáculo. Los Merodeadores que desayunaban a unos cuantos puestos de ellas, al fin notaron la presencia de las chicas "Menos Populares" del Colegio.

"Dame 5 copias, Bella" –dijo Kitty sonriendo maliciosamente ante la mirada de furia de Lily (Que además, le daba unos cuantos golpes con su diario "El Profeta" a Frank xD). –"Que sean 10" –agrego luego de una miradita a Lily y las suplicas de Frank –"Tengo unos enormes deseos de mandarle algunas copias a—"

"Yo también quiero una, Figg" –La palidez cubrió el rostro de las chicas y de Frank Neville Longbotton (El cual había dejado de ser golpeado con el periódico; ahora la victima de Lily era Kitty..)-"Me gustaría tener una de recuerdo; ya sabes.. para recordar lo puta que puede llegar a ser la mala clase de Hogwarts... Tan descarada..."

A Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón y se dio vuelta con el seño claramente fruncido; aun que con una sonrisa que causo un terror inmediato en su atacante. –"No veo tu foto en la maldita revista; McConnors ¿De que otra puta se podría tratar¿Alguna de tus "amiguirs", tal vez?"

Sarah hizo una horrible mueca que acentuó mas su gran parecido con un caballo. Aun que Lily lo negara divertida, sus amigas decían que se parecía mucho a Petunia, la hermana de Lily.

"¿Vas a empezar a desafiarme otra vez, Evans?" –pregunto con la nariz arrugada Sarah. Estaba sola; y eso causo que los demás amigos de Lily (Es decir; Ginger, Kitty y Frank) tuvieran un oportunidad ante la "Diva"

"No se..."-dijo Lily divertida –"Déjame pensar..." –y luego de un silencio, puso una cara de culpabilidad –"Por cierto; no es mi intención estar sacándote celos, ya sabes... en pensar.. Se que tu no lo haces, guapa"

Sarah apretó los puños y con un ademán de su mano; le quito de las manos la revista a Bella. (Esta no pareció enojarse cuando la Popular Hufflepuff le paso un Galeón!). Abrió la revista de golpe frente a la mesa de los atentos Gryffindor (Mas de las NightCats) y se rió estruendosamente mientras descaradamente, arrebataba de un platillo dorado, unas galletitas adornadas hermosamente. (Ginger casi la mato con la mirada...¿Les he contado alguna vez del gran a amor a las cosas dulces que tiene Gin?)

"Realmente una porquería"-admitió alzando ambas cejas mientras se sacaba un cabello escurridizo que le cubría la vista.

"No sabe leer¿cómo mierda sabe si es buena?"- pregunto Ginger en un susurro malintencionado que claramente escucho la Hufflepuff; e ignoro. Kitty sonrió a Ginger cómplice. –"La verdad que no es necesario saber leer para entender que esto es una asquerosidad" comento Sarah negando como resignada sonriendo dulcemente a una Ginger que parecía demasiado impactada con el comentario.  
Kitty no dijo nada; ella odiaba esa revista y por primera vez opinaba lo mismo que Sarah. (Mente de Kitty: Sep xD es Asquerosa, llena de chismes y cosas raras..¿A quien el importa si Flitwick, el maestro de Encantamientos, use un calcetín rojo y el otro verde? XD Eso no significa que tenga tendencias Homosexuales como platea esa cosa! ¬¬ aun que igual da para pensar... o.o)

Bella inflo sus mejillas y se torno de un rojo escarlata que por primera vez, la hizo parecer una verdadera Gryffindor.

"Eh Jamie!" –chillo Sarah acercándose a James y abrazándolo por detrás. Los Merodeadores que observaban y se reían entre ellos, se sorprendieron al tener en menos de dos segundos a la chica (¿Cómo hará esa chiquilla para correr tan rápido con sus tacones de aguja china? ). James tosió incomodo al mirar a Lily y ver como ella lo observaba con sus ojos esmeraldas. –"Mira esto, Cariño!; ¿No crees que es un porquería?"

James que no se había dignado a ver la revista (Cosas de Dignidad xD ¿Se rebajaría nuestro Merodeador a ver una revista rosa y llena de flores?), tubo que verla cuando su "noviecita" le volteo bruscamente la cara para que mirara. No supo como ni cuando, pero al mirar la imagen de portada, el corazón se le acelero. "¿Lily y El abrazados? Ahora que lo notaba..ella no parecía nada...Triste..."

No le duró mucho aquella impresión; ya que unas ágiles manos (Quizás dignas manos para corretear una Snitch desenfrenada) había arrebatado la revista de sus ojos.

"¿Qué haces con MI Revista, Evans?" –chillo Sarah mientras daba un fuerte golpe con su taco al piso.

Lily estaba sonrojada (cosa extraña en ella) y tenia la respiración alterada. Sin siquiera inmutarse por la mueca de odio en el rostro de McConnors; la muchacha alzo su varita y quemo dicha revista "Digna de Satanás" con un fácil conjuro que sorprendió a los de primer grado; que aplaudieron pensando que era alguna actuación (Nympladora Tonks era la mas entusiasmada entre el publico de 1º Año)

Todos los que desayunaban estaban mirando. Lily estaba en el centro del gran comedor y luego de un incomodo silencio, se había acercado a su mesa y había tomado sus cosas sin decir nada, desapareciendo del Gran Comedor.

"¿Qué se cree esa estúpida?" –chillo Sarah indignada, mientras miraba furiosa por donde se había ido Lily –"Primero de envidiosa hechizando nuestros baúles y luego esto! Y que hablar de los golpes que me dio!"

Sirius ahogo una risa en una servilleta y Peter lo imito sin muchos resultados.

Casi seguidas de Lily; Ginger y Kitty se levantaron y cogiendo sus cosas emprendieron camino para seguir a su amiga.

Bella parecía molesta; aun así las siguió algo desanimada. "El deber llama" –se excuso con Frank que no sabia si seguirlas, o terminar con los de 1º año que le hacían preguntas eufóricos sobre la "Dama de los Ojos Verdes"

En el camino, McConnors la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la detuvo sin mucha delicadeza femenina que decía caracterizarla por completo (Maldita Fresa ¬¬, hueca...) –"Figg...¿Cuántas copias puedes conseguirme por 50 Galeones y un pase a la popularidad?"

Bella abrió mucho sus rasgados ojos y luego de un silencio sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que Sarah se alegrara. (Los Merodeadores tenia claramente intenciones de escuchar; sin embargo Sarah se había separado de la Mesa de Gryffindor) –"¿Me Crees una Maldita traidora?" –pregunto Bella aun sonriendo. Por un momento la Hufflepuff se había convencido de su total venganza contra Lilliane Evans –"No soy como tu tropa de seguidoras, bonita..."

Sarah la miro asqueada, y luego hecho una ojeada a las revistas abultadas debajo del brazo de la Ravenclaw –"Esas cosas están OUT, sabes que si lo digo YO no se venden mas en este lugar..."

Bella se rió dulcemente y con la puntas de su dedo, se zafo de la garra de Sarah –"No tengo tiempo para tus amenazas, bonita. Mis revistas se venderán igual, ya veraz.. No valla a ser que la Gran Patriarca caiga..."

McConnors rió a buena gana. Los alumnos se empezaban a levantar para marcharse cuando la chica contraataco.

"¿Tu me harás caer?" –pregunto esta con su sonrisa dulce impregnada de una sustancia roja viva –"Lo siento Figg; pero no creo que alguien de tu...posición social en este colegio pueda lograr eso"

A Bella la hirieron esas palabras. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, desde pequeña había entrado al colegio con la idea de triunfar como las grandes modelos. Quizás era por eso que le había llegado aquellas palabras; sin embargo no se mostró desmoronarse... No ella; No Arabella Figg y menos por esa cosa.

"Eso lo veremos; te oiré pedirme clemencia" –susurro Bella y sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Si hubieran conocido a Sarah McConnors tanto como al conozco yo (La Autora); sabrían la clase de persona que era. Quizás la conozcan a medida que transcurre nuestra historia, aun que dudo mucho que mejore, eso se los aseguro. (Así que prepárense para la maldad de esta personita)

No por nada ella llego a la cima de la escala social en Hogwarts. La Reina y Diva del colegio conocía miles de cosas y secretos que podrían acabar con personas y con maravillosas sonrisas. Alguien ya se había atravesado en su sagrado camino de inmortalidad y ella, que jamás dejaba nada pasar, no dejaría que el Grupito de Evans la desafiara de esa forma.

Ya eran muchas las razones para dejarlas tranquilas y sin ningún daño.. Oh no; a Sarah McConnors no se le pasaba a llevar y menos unas personas tan insignificantes...

Ellas mismas habían cavado su tumba.

------------------

"Lo Siento de veras, chicas!" –dijo Kari llegando atrasada a la clase de pociones y había perdido unos 100 puntos por ese detallito. –"Estaba algo ocupada"

Sus amigas alzaron ambas cejas de manera sincronizada. Kari las miro y se sintió rápidamente incorporada cuando Ginger le hizo espacio en su asiento.

"¿Qué te paso?" –pregunto Giovanna mientras cortaba las raíces con poca importancia ; para ser sincera ella jamás era muy prolija para sus cosas –

"Nada"-contesto cortante Kari mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas y botaba sin razón aparente, una bandejita con los materiales que causo una nueva perdida de puntos.

"Debería tener respeto por lo menos en mi clase con los maravillosos materiales que el colegio le brinda atentamente"-susurro Skar Darkeilin, el apuesto maestro de pociones que causaba miles de suspiros en las chicas del colegio. Si bien era el maestro mas joven, tenia el peor genio de todos. Eso no quitaba su belleza innata de venado macho y fértil.

"Si, ya sabemos..¡Oh adorados instrumentos de pociones!" le contesto Kitty que siempre buscaba maneras de molestarlo. Skar frunció el seño y siguió su camino con su capa ondeante sin viento (xD)

"Creo que esta vez te escucho" –dijo recelosa Ginger mientras con sus ojos violetas, escudriñaba al maestro –"Tenle respeto; es realmente aterrador cuando se molesta..."

"No le tengo miedo" –contesto Kitty altanera –"Es un chiquillo de 21 años que se hizo maestro solo para jodernos la vida con sus "ineficientes" –ante lo ultimo, la muchacha había puesto un tono de voz IDÉNTICO al del maestro. –"¿Qué mas no puede hacer? Ya me pudrió el historial de calificaciones ¬¬"

Kari estaba aun avergonzada. Buscó con la vista a Remus y este, como siempre, la ignoro. Era rutina, y por mucha pena que le diera a ella aceptar que el "Chico que amaba" no tuviera ojos para ella, ya lo tenia asumido y solo lo veía como un sueño cercano que le plantaba descarada cara todos los días.

"¿Aun estas enamorada de el, verdad?" –pregunto Ginger sonriéndole dulcemente y sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

"No!" –negó la muchacha, nuevamente, pasando a llevar un frasquito que alcanzo a coger el maestro Skar cuando pasaba.

Solo las fulminó con la mirada y esas sonrieron culpables.

"¿Crees que te voy a creer?" –Pregunto Ginger claramente ofendida –"Mira, podré ser muchísimas cosas pero no soy tonta y tampoco la clase de amiga que no entiende a sus amiguitas preciosas..."

"La verdad es que yo...bueno" –susurro Kari roja como un tomate. Ambas amigas hacían un divertido contraste, ya que Ginger era pelirroja . Finalmente la chica de pelo verde centellante admitió su derrota ante Ginger, la guerrera que sacaba sentimientos a flor de piel –"Si, ok..lo admito, me gusta Lupin..."

"Lo sabia" –dijo con simpleza Ginger mientras cogía las raíces cortadas de Kitty. Esta ultima estaba muy ocupada haciéndole ojitos a Michael Corner (El padre de Michael Corner, para los que leyeron el 5º Libro de HP),un Ravenclaw bastante irritante y tedioso, como para fijarse en que la poción de ellas ya iba bastante atrasada en comparación al resto.

"Lo sabias?" –pregunto alterada Kari –"¿Y no fuiste capaz de darme consejos, arpía maloliente?"

Kari fingía enojo y Ginger le seguía el juego con igual Infantileria de chicas de 2º año.-¡Oh lo siento tanto, ogro apestoso. Pero no tenia tiempo para una cosa como tu...ya sabes, el tiempo de las arpías vuela cuando se es tan venerada"

"Venerada por las Barbies implantadas de este colegio, seguro" –dijo sarcástica Kari mientras cogía un vaso pequeño con un liquido rosa –

"Merlinshi" –susurro Ginger sonriéndole falsamente enojada –"Siento decirte, pero las Barbies veneran a Satanás"-Luego de que Kari la mirara amistosamente, Ginger siguió –"Ahora, dejando a las muñequitas de lado, volvamos al tema que tanto evitas..."

Kari nuevamente se puso roja- "¿Qué Tema?"

"¿Qué ya lo olvidaste?" –pregunto con picardía Ginger –"Ya sabes, el temita de Remushin Lupiano..."

"Oh..ese" –dijo Kari aparentando que no le era importante ..¡Grave error! Pensó Ginger. Ella conocía a Kari. Ella siempre evitaba esos temas con aquella cáscara de autosuficiencia y desimportancia por las cosas. O sea, realmente había algo oculto para que ella optara por esas estrategias!

"Si ese mismo" –dijo Ginger sin mirarla, aun que si lo hacia de vez en cuando para ver sus reacciones –" ¿Sabes? Por mucho que intentes mostrar que no te gusta todavía (Después de aquella fallida declaración para el día de Sn.Valentin, en 4º año), se te nota..."

Kari pareció molesta –"Solo lo dices porque me conoces; por eso lo notas!"

"Realmente se te nota amiga, eres muy tímida delante de el...creo que deberías sacar tus maravillosa personalidad..¿Cómo alguien como el no se fijaría en alguien tan linda como tu?" –Ginger sonrió amable y revolvió la sustancia en el caldero.

El maestro Skar paso nuevamente por ese lugar, y con una sonrisa malévola, le dio un coscorrón a Kitty que flirteaba aun con Corner.

"¿Qué hasta en mis asuntos personas busca meterse?" –gruño esta levantando su puño amenazadoramente. Con una maravillosa sonrisa, el maestro desapareció.

"¿Sabes algo, Ginger?" –pregunto Kari mientras depositaba en el caldero unas hojas de extraños colores –"Para ser tan despistada, eres muy intuitiva en estas cosas..."

"Lo soy porque eres mi amiga, y no quiero que sufras por un tipo que no conoce a la Karihna Merlín que nosotras conocemos" –Ginger hablaba sin mirar a su amiga. Cuando lo hizo, espero una sonrisa de agradecimiento (Yo también la hubiera esperado xD), sin embargo comprobó que su amiga parecía no haber escuchado nada, ya que miraba nuevamente embobada al licántropo. –"¿me escuchaste algo, Merlinshi ¬¬?" (Merlinshi es un apodo que le da Ginger; el apellido de Kari es Merlín!... N/A¿Recuerdas, Lila?)

Ginger siguió la vista de Kari aburrida y se sorprendió al ver animadamente a una chica muy mona hablando con Remus. Ella estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver su rostro.

"¿Quién es?" –pregunto de pronto Kari enojadísima –"¿Quién de demonios esta con Remus?"

"No tengo idea, pero se ven muy amistoso" –dijo Ginger mirando resignada la escena que tenia loca a su acompañante –"De seguro son amigos, no te hagas problemas" 

"Pero...pero...¡De seguro es una Barbie que le han entregado sus amigos para que pase la noche!" –refunfuño Kari cegada por la rabia y celos... Ginger suspiro y fijo su vista violeta en la muchacha.

De pronto esta se dio vuelta y dejo muda a la pelirroja.

"Es...es..." –Kari también la vio había quedado petrificada.

"Lily...nuestra Lily; Kari"

Kari abrió su boca sorprendida y Kitty, de un movimiento y sin entender que sucedía, se la cerro. –"Cierra la boca, te entraran moscas"

Ginger y Kari no dejaban de mirar la escena. ¡Una de las Reglas era JAMAS hacerse la amiga de un Merodeador¡Y menos mostrar cariño por alguno! (La única que la desobedecía era Kari, que ya era un tema hablado xD). Kitty las miraba ceñuda, odiaba no entender y estaba en esos momentos que daban ganas de "Golpear a tu amiga por no explicar".

Ninguna de las 3 miró el caldero, que empezaba a hacer horribles sonidos. Solo notaron un estruendo que aterro a todo el salón y provoco gran conmoción cuando una sustancia verde salto y ensucio todo el salón.

"Merlín, Moonseal y Weaspott, las espero en mi salón a las 9 para darles un castigo" –dijo Skar prácticamente riendo ante la mirada aturdida de todo el salón.

--------------------

Sarah McConnors tendió su mano y así selló el pacto con aquel personaje que estaba oculto entre las sombras. Todo estaba concretado y seria realmente una odisea ver la reacción de sus enemigas cuando se dieran cuenta de la maldad que ella había hecho en contra de ellas.

-------------------

"Tienes idea de con quien estabas sociabilizando públicamente?" –pregunto por décima vez Ginger que tenia la mirada enfocada en Lily.

"Con Remus John Lupin" –contesto mecánicamente Lily que estaba algo mareada -¡Ya basta, ya les he dicho que es mi amigo"

"Dijimos que seria una amistad privada, eso ya fue un avance, pero..¡Llegar a que todos lo notáramos?"-–dijo Kitty que al fin entendía todo –"No es que tenga nada en contra de Remus, es simpatiquísimo pero es un Merodeador chupa neuronas efectivas"

"Sabes que no podemos sobrevivir en este mundo escolar sin tus amigas las neuronas efectivas, Lil" –dijo Ginger volviendo a tener ese sentido del humor que tanto la caracterizaba cuando ella se lo proponía.

Lily soltó una risotada digna de contagio. Luego con un aire solemne declaro –"Venga, pero si no ha sido nada del otro mundo. Creo que deberíamos empezar a madurar y dejar de tener esta guerrilla con los idiotas"

Ginger y Kitty se miraron –"Nah" –dijeron al unísono riéndose –"¿Tu dejarías de contestarle a Potter solo porque quieres ser madura?"

El silencio otorga y Lily se quedo en silencio sonriendo maliciosamente. Kitty le dio un codazo –"Es mas divertido masacrarlos, es un ritual que ha durado años y años"

"Siglos y siglos"-siguió esta vez Kari que para variar, se había quedado atrás y las había alcanzado en el pasillo.

"Y pasara de generación en generación" –termino Lily conociendo el monólogo por completo –"Creo que debemos dejar eso, empieza a ser pegajoso"

"Y no queremos que sea una canción ¿no?" –dijo Ginger sarcástica –"O quizás un preservativo de los Mero-Idiotas...?"

Todas pusieron una mueca de asco y Ginger se rió de buena gana.

"No sean tan reservaditas, si todas aquí sabemos la dura verdad de ellos¿no?" –dijo Kitty sonriendo –"Nuestros queridos y dulces merodeadores están mas que usados por el clan fanático-femenino"

"Y las malas lenguas dicen que por el masculino también" –dijo Bella que prácticamente se había aparecido por obre de Magia junto a ellas –"Yo lo se, me lo dijo Lukas"

"Ese tiene problemas de personalidad múltiple, créele la mitad..."-dijo Kari que había estado muy callada mirando a Lily un tanto enojada.

Todas se rieron a carcajadas y Lily, se puso seria cuando un muchacho recargado en una muralla la miro de manera algo curiosa.

"¿Qué miras?· -pregunto Kitty que últimamente estaba a la defensiva con todo el mundo. Después de los insultos por atacar a la Diva-Hufflepuff-lameculos, había quedado algo exaltada... (No la excusemos xD, ella es así...)

El muchacho de Slytherin alzo una ceja y ni siquiera se digno a mirarla. Ahora su vista estaba en Lily –"¿Puedo hablar contigo, Evans?"

Lily se encogió de hombros y se salió del grupo mientras miraba a sus amigas de reojo y se reía de ver cómo ellas se burlaban del muchacho. A decir verdad, nuestras queridas chicas eran algo molestosas, el tiempo y solo el tiempo, las haría cambiar... Ya verán mas adelante..

"¿Sucede algo, Snape?" –pregunto Lily mientras miraba a Snape. Casi imperceptiblemente sus ojos se fueron a su pelo y reprimió una risa al recordar lo bonito que le quedaba el color rosa. Aquella había sido una broma muy desgraciada de parte de Ginger.

"Quería saber si para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade..¿te gustaría ir conmigo..?" –Lily que miraba aun el pelo graso, inmediatamente salió de su interesante y grasoso tema para mirar a Snape sorprendida.

"¿Disculpa?" –pregunto esta parpadeando un par de veces –"Creo que entendí mal.., suelo tener problemas de audición..."

"No Evans, no entendiste mal..." –dijo Snape mientras miraba en otra dirección para reprimir un sonrojo imperceptible en sus pálidas mejillas –"Quería saber si vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade, ya sabes, una salida..."

Lily, o no entendía, o sus neuronas eficientes si habían sido consumidas por Remus (Como habían bromeado sus amigas...). Un extraño tic en su ojo derecho hizo que la muchacha delatara su falta de neuronas (xD) o quizás, una extraña reacción en la "Asimilación de Ideas"

"Espera...déjame comprender"-dijo Lily volviendo a ser ella misma, seria, madura...simplemente Lily Evans –"Me estas diciendo que tu, el grandioso Severus Snape, el muchachito traumado por los Merodeadores y máximo anti-fan de los Gryffindors, que además, nos ve como lapas de laboratorio muggle, me esta invitando a mi, a la mayor odiada sangre sucia a salir con el?"

Snape sonrió con una media sonrisa que provoco un escalofrió en Lily. Era una situación paranoica, pensó. –"Ahórrate algunas palabras, Evans"

Lily enrojeció. Se había vuelto dejar llevar por lo que pensaba ella interiormente. (Mala manía heredada de su madre, por liberar toda la porquería que pensaba xD) –"Lo siento Snivellus..¡Ahí! Quiero decir Snape!"

Severus pocas veces reía. Lo hacia, era humano, pero pocas.

"Llámame Severus, tengo pésimas experiencias con aquel apodo" –confesó el mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa enigmática –"Evans, tenemos muchas cosas en común que me gustaría conversar contigo... ¿Qué dices? Vas conmigo o me dejas con las ganas?"

Lily estaba confundida. Unos pasos (que no eran de sus "amigas desaparecidas en acción") se acercaron y Lily, mirando de reojo, se sorprendió al ver al grupito de James Potter venir directamente a ellos...

"Vale acepto ir contigo" –dijo Lily lo suficientemente fuerte para que James se volteada completamente y sin disimulo a mirarlos.

"¿Intentas conseguir amigos, Snivellus?" –pregunto Sirius ensoñadamente mientras se acercaba fingiendo una risita algo...¿Homosexual? –"O quizás una novia...? Déjame recomendarte a las 2º, quizás ellas te observen" –El que había hablado ahora era James que tenia una expresión a querer matar a Snape sin tener razón aparente –"Dicen que las de 2º no tienen aun definidos sus gustos, puede ser que para ellas tu seas guapo, Snivellus.."

"¿Vez a lo que me refiero?" –bromeo Snape abiertamente a Lily ignorando a los 2 Merodeadores–"Tengo malas experiencias con ese apodo, me produce urticaria..."

Lily reprimió una risa, y se dedico solo a mirar a James con asco (XD) –"Si te entiendo, a mi también me dan alergia"

"No están acostumbrados a tanta belleza" –se atrevió a decir Peter sonriendo .-"Asi que cállense"

"Seguramente a la tuya, créeme, es algo..particular"-dijo Lily mirando a Peter con claros indicios de querer romperle la boca, como a Sarah McConnors, el eterno amor de Peter Pettegrew.

Snape sonrió con suficiente. Junto a Lily se sentía bien, aun que no lo aceptara para nada...

"Vale, Lily, entendimos que odias a Peter" –dijo James descaradamente, acercándose a ella y haciendo que su brazo la acorralara posesivamente –"¿Y que hay para mi? También me odias?"

"No para nada" –dijo Lily sonriéndole dulcemente y dejando a James como confundido (o.O à Esta cara) –"No te odio, solo no te soporto muy cerca. Aparte de traerme problemas con tu novia a batería, no soporto su acoso constante..."

"¿Acoso?" –pregunto James divertido. –"¿Me llamas acosador a mi? Creí que era Snape, el es el que te pide salir con el...no yo"

"Esta vez tu no me lo pides, siempre lo haces" Dijo Lily cabreada con el asunto. James sintió una oleada de coraje cuando vio como Lily se apartaba de el y se acercaba a Snape.

Sirius había sacado su varita y desordenaba el pelo de Snape molestosamente –"¿Tienes cultivo de piojos, Snivelly?"

"Si; esta en cuidado como el tuyo de pulgas" –dijo Snape mirándole misteriosamente. Sirius alzo una ceja y guardo su varita en silencio.

"Venga Severus" –dijo la muchacha apartando a Sirius interponiéndose delante de el –"¿El Sábado?"

"Esta bien...Lily"-se atrevió a decir mientras sonreía abiertamente mientras miraba de reojo a James deformarse –"El sábado a la entrada de los carruajes"

"No hay problema umh..siento no haber tenido mas tiempo, pero ya vez lo que sucede cuando hablamos..¡Siempre llega gente estúpida a molestar!" –y sin mas, con una mirada altanera a los Merodeadores que estaban en silencio escuchando la platica entre ella y Snape. Lily salió del grupo de muchachos sin ni siquiera gritarles para que se movieran.

Antes de irse, había mirado a James que no la dejaba de mirar. Descaradamente, la pelirroja le había sacado la lengua en un gesto de suficiencia y había corrido pasillo arriba antes que este empezara a molestarla.. Sin embargo eso no paso.

James la miró hasta que desapareció con su inquisidora mirada. Luego la misma, se volvió a Snape que empezaba a caminar en la otra dirección para irse –"¿a dónde crees que vas, Snivelly¿Piensa irte sin tu postre?"

"Porque la comida definitivamente ha sido Evans, te haz llevado lo mejor"-dijo Sirius mientras ponía una mano en su cinturón de cuero castaño.-"¿Crees que dejaremos que andes pro ahí pavoneándote de que conseguiste a Evans como salida? No, no, no Snivellus... Por muy poca cosa que ella sea, no dejaremos que hagas daño a una de nuestras presas"

Snape no se detuvo ante las amenazas de los Merodeadores...

Sin embargo estos no iban a dejarlo marchar tan fácil; menos cuando un colérico James (Que pensaba en las razones por las cuales para Lily era mejor Severus "grasa" Snape") tenia unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo sufrir...

"Ya te he dicho que no te iras, Severus"-rugió James alzando su varita. Con un solo destello, Snape ya estaba en el suelo con su torre de libros a sus pies... y también sobre su cabeza—

---------------

Fin del Capitulo V

Bueeeeeeeeeno aquí termina la travesía del capitulo V! Uuff! No saben cuanto tiempo que quería subir esta cosa, pero las energías me empiezan a fallar..(¿Estaré llegando a mi vejez precoz?) umh..Quiero agradecer a la gente simpática que ha apretado al botoncito homosexual que esta abajo xD (Si; el moradito que parece coquetear). ¡Se han portado divinamente con sus comentarios!.

En lo personal me gusto mucho este capitulo porque al fin se han definido bien las personalidades de los personajes.

He aquí una reseña corta de los principales personajes. La continuación de esta reseña; en el próximo capitulo )

S.S: Sangre Sucia  
S.L: Sangre Limpia  
M.S: Media Sangre

Lilliane Evans (Lily; Lil, Lilyta...): Seria y con intentos fallidos de madures. Siempre ha sido la mas centrada y la mas "reservada" del grupo. De vez en cuando hace comentarios muy chistosos, pero prefiere quedar como la madura (Ya lo he repetido mil veces ¬¬ que mala redacción!). Es amable, sincera y muy llevada a sus ideas. No siente vergüenza por defender sus derechos y menos; por hacer justicia a su manera. (S.S)

Virginia Weaspott (Ginger; Calabacita, Inia, Gingeroza): Una persona muy dulce y a la vez muy gruñona dependiendo de su ciclo biológico xD. Es muy chistosa con sus comentarios y sus "sarcasmos". Es muy temperamental, aun así, trata de estar siempre con una sonrisita. Es llevada a sus ideas y agrada mucho de defender a los demás. Tiene buena disposición para todo y no duda en ningún momento, ayudar a quien sea y en lo que sea. (S.S)

Karihna Merlín (Kari, Merlinshi ...): Kari es una chica con un aire muy extraño. Es simpática, efusiva y al igual que todas, llevada a sus ideales. No suele expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, sin embargo sus acciones hacen lo que su boca no puede. Es torpe y algo malhumorada cuando se le saca el tema de "Remus". No duda jamás en ser útil en algo y siempre esta dispuesta ha hacer cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos. (S.L)

Giovanna Moonseal (Kitty, Gioo ...): Es todo una rebelde. Altanera, expresiva y algo peleadora xD. Es un alma libre por el mundo que le ha traído problemas a su estricta madre. Es una muy buena persona, llena de una gran personalidad que siempre ha relucido. Es chistosa y siempre hace bromas malintencionadas solo para molestar, nunca para herir. Es muy coqueta, a decir verdad. (S.L)

Arabella Figg: Una muchacha que desde el principio, fue toda una "extraña". Es una chica muy extraña en su forma de ser. Aun así, es una excelente persona (demostrado en este Cáp. con su enfrentamiento con Sarah McConnors). Esta llena de energías y de ganas de la vida. Tiene un defecto que siempre le ha traído problemas: Ser Chismosa. Sin embargo eso no impide que sus amigas la rechazan, ya que ella jamás las ha dejado mal con sus chimes! Es una persona muy linda y tierna, que nunca niega ayuda a sus amigas. (M.S) (Es hija de Arabella Figg , la de los libros)

Frank Neville Longbotton: Este chico es el hombre perfecto; para hacerlo mas corto. Es dulce, amable, tierno, inteligente y tiene su atractivo escondido tras su timidez. Es una persona muy confiable, a la cual nuestras chicas le han entregado sus vidas. Es algo reservado y muy aprensivo con sus "amigas".

Y bueno xD esas han sido algunas reseñas¡Por favor! Si tienen un tiempo, díganme que les parecen los personajes –snif snif- Me gustaría saber que opinión tienen!

Bueno, cuídense todos y que pasen un feliz AÑO NUEVO! (Y que Papa Noel no les halla embargado la casa como a mi xD)

Sin mas, se despide vuestra servidora, Valentina.

Umh! Otra cosha xD siempre lo pido¿Por qué no ahora?. Ven al botoncito de abajo (sep el Gay), creo que no le molestaría (menos a mi) que le hicieran CLICK! Supongo que así harían una buena obra por esta escritora que sigue y sigue escribiendo, solo por ustedes! D


End file.
